


But Here We Are

by AppleJ



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Birth, Blood and Violence, Canon Compliant, Cats, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cute Kids, Dialogue Heavy, Extermination, F/M, Family Feels, Fights, Fluff and Humor, Marvel 616 References, Mr.&Mrs.X, Mystery, Pregnancy, Romance, Suspense, Time Travel, What-If, X-Men References, X-Men:The End, X-Treme X-Men - Freeform, the fluffiest fluff that ever fluffed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 32,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleJ/pseuds/AppleJ
Summary: A What If story: Rogue is uneXpectedly eXpecting, but nothing is ever THAT simple in the life of an X-Man. What secret will Gambit discover that complicates their happily-ever-after?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Extrapolated to take place after the events of Mr&MrsX 2018 by Kelly Thompson. Inspiration taken from characters introduced in Extermination 2018 by Ed Brisson and also by the theme of the 2015 Spiderwoman by Dennis Hopeless along with several excellent CBR forum discussions and Chris Claremont's X-Men:The End & Extreme X-Men. This is a type of story I don't think Marvel would do right now for these characters or maybe ever ... at least not for quite a while anyway. And I am very okay with that! However, for some of us impatient old-timers it is fun to wonder "What If" and also if Ed Brisson is totally trolling us right now. So Ed, this one's for you! ; ) Even if you'll probably never read it. I also added a few little Easter eggs for some fellow Romy friends to enjoy. This is very fluffy and angsty, but hopefully also funny with just a touch of romance and smut (hard to avoid with these two characters). It picks up with some action and hopefully suspense about halfway through. Rated mature mainly for the little bit of smut, some strong language, and a few intense moments and depictions of violence. Just an FYI, the chapters are very short! This is attempt #2 at writing fanfic, so hopefully I learned a few things along the way. MANY MANY thanks to the very wonderful and gracious Ludi for her insightful beta read!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters are the property of Marvel. I'm only jumping in the sandbox to play with their toys. Not for profit!

**_BUT HERE WE ARE ..._ **

Raindrops spattered against the glass and streaked down the window. It had been gray and dreary like this all day, a perfect match for her mood. Rogue sighed and set down the worn paperback romance, fidgeting and shifting on the cushion of the parlor window seat. She’d been trying to read the same page for the last hour now. It was pointless. She pulled out her phone again. The message read “On the way”. Short, straightforward … not much else to make of it. But he was coming. That was all that mattered.

After the way they had parted and the radio silence since, she needed to hear his voice. Not that it was unusual not to hear from him while he was out on Guild business. But these days there was so much more to consider. Reaching out to hug her knees, she was quickly reminded _that_ didn't work anymore. Instead she caressed the firm, round bulge that was keeping her from curling into a comforting ball. It stirred and quivered in response to her touch.

“ _Shhhhh_ ,” she whispered to her stomach. “Ah didn't mean tah wake you.” There was an unsettling wriggling and shifting sensation in her midsection and then it went calm again.

Even after all the personas she had absorbed, it still felt immensely strange to be sharing her body like this. Sort of like an alien possession, but somewhat less insidious.

She still was having a hard time sorting out her feelings over the whole thing.

A part of her had always wanted this, more than anything in fact … at least in some abstract way. The other part was absolutely scared shitless.

The whole situation wasn't even supposed to be possible, theoretically. She had actually let go of the idea almost completely. And they had decided their lives were too unpredictable and dangerous anyway.

Yet somehow here she was, pregnant … and after all these months still scared out of her mind over it.

She was certain she didn't know how to be a mother. Well, not a good one anyway. None of the women she had called “Mom” in her life had exactly set a great example. And she didn't gravitate to little kids all that much, truth be told. A lifetime of keeping people at arm’s length did that to a person.

Then there were all these changes to her body. Sometimes it didn't feel like it even belonged to her anymore. How could Remy still want her when she barely even recognized herself?

But somehow the only thing that scared her more than doing this was the thought of losing the chance now.

Hank and Cecilia were doing their best to ensure a good outcome, but Beast had warned her that they were in some _very_ uncharted waters.

Rogue shivered and pulled the fleece blanket up over her shoulders. It was drafty here by the window, but she wanted to wait for his arrival, whenever that happened to be. He still hadn’t answered her back.

The mansion was very quiet today, everyone out on missions or trips. So hanging out here seemed okay. Hank was down in the lab tinkering as always. Cecelia had gone home over an hour ago.

Where _WAS_ he? No matter how angry she had been with him, right now she just needed him home. Or to at least answer her damn message. She leant back against the wall of her little alcove and decided to close her eyes for a minute ... just for a short minute ...


	2. Chapter 2

It was late evening when Remy LeBeau pulled up to the newly rebuilt Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters in a leased black Porsche rather than his usual solo ride. The clouds were finally dissipating, and a red sunset was glaring at him from low on the horizon. Rogue hadn’t answered his message and he was trying not to read too much into that.

The lanky man with an unruly mop of chestnut hair and a constant 5 o'clock shadow strode in through the front doors with an air of anticipation, but found no one was there to greet him. A quick glance around the foyer was all it took to locate his would-be welcome party and allow his momentary anxiety to bleed away.

His wife was asleep in the window seat where she must have been watching for him. He walked up to her slowly, taking in the scene. Times like this he found himself in awe of how deceptively fragile his sassy little brawler could seem, even if she _could_ kick his ass to California and back. He perched opposite her on the edge of the window seat and moved to touch her cheek, hesitating a fraction of a second before remembering it was okay. She still had some trouble controlling her powers if she was taken off guard, but he was an exception to even _that_ rule right now.

Her eyelashes fluttered slightly at his barely-there caress. Noticing the discarded trashy romance novel nearby, he smirked. There was something undeniably adorable about the juxtaposition of the sleazy book and his passed-out beauty. Rogue was snoring away unabashed under a faded green fleece blanket in a thin baby blue t-shirt – that was clearly being pushed beyond its limits – and some comfy old black yoga pants. Her hair was spilling out of a messy bun in cream and coffee-colored curls.

He leaned forward to kiss her on the forehead, murmuring, “Rogue? Chère … wake up.” Her eyes fluttered again and a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

“ _Hey …”_ she exhaled sleepily. “You're late.”

Remy grinned at her attempt to bait him, his hand sliding down to her swollen belly and resting there gently. “Feelin’ alright, mon coeur?” he asked in a still hushed tone.

“Ah'm fine,” she murmured with only an edge of annoyance, her eyes still slits.

“Now where is dat Monsieur Bête? Promised me he'd look after you.” Remy groused playfully, toying with one of her stray ringlets.

Rogue frowned, eyes still closed, “It’s bad ‘nuff you made me stay here all week. Ah don't need a sitter on top of it.”

Okay … so she's still mad …

“How much trouble’m I in?” he teased, faking a repentant grimace.

“So much ...” she replied equally unconvincing, before leaning forward and capturing his lips with a sweet and needy kiss.

Their reunion was broken up before it could get too steamy as a wailing toddler came crashing through the front doors.

“C'mon kid! Get a grip. I said ‘all done’ already!” a flabbergasted Jubilee grumbled as she led the unhappy boy down the hall. “You're tired an’ hungry an’ wet. We can do the park thing tomorrow!” Then noticing Rogue and Gambit, “Oh, hey guys! Sorry, but he's being such a crabass right now. Just wait til- _JEEZOO_ ... Rogue! You're like, big as a house!”

Remy winced and Rogue replied wryly, “Really? I hadn't noticed.”

“ _Ohhhhh_ … sorry.” Jubilee clenched her teeth guiltily, quickly realizing her faux pas. “You look great. I just meant, _ummm_ ... Like you look _REALLY_ different since I saw you last week even.”

Rogue sighed, “It's alright, sugar. Ah know. It's weird. According to Hank it's not unusual for mutants to do this whole thing on super speed apparently.”

Jubilee scrunched up her nose, “Look, don't take this the wrong way. But I'm kinda glad I got to skip all that pregnancy stuff. Potty-training is bad enough without having to push a kid out your -”.

“SO! _Jubilee_ ,” Remy interrupted pointedly, “Where are you and dis fine young man off to?”

Ignoring these unimportant and intervening adults, Shogo tugged insistently on Jubilee’s vividly yellow jacket sleeve, “C'mon, Mama. I hungry.”

“Huh? Oh, right. Yeah, I better get this kid fed. You guys want to join us an’ Jono?” asked Jubilee, refocusing her attention on her impatient young charge.

“No thanks, hon. I'm dying to get home.” Rogue answered, looking meaningfully at Remy.

“Bye-bye!!!” Shogo interjected at them, still yanking on Jubilee.

“Alright already, geez kid! Later you guys.” Jubilee waved allowing the toddler to drag her off to the kitchen.

Rogue swung her legs off the bench and awkwardly pushed herself up to a wobbly stand. Super strength still had nothing on losing one’s center of gravity. Remy hovered, ready to help, though Rogue waved him off. He could sense the shift in her mood … her frustration, her insecurity. She sighed, looking down at her giant belly and holding it between her hands.

Remy wrapped his arms lovingly around her and kissed her cheek. “Hey … You’re beautiful, mon coeur … An dis, it ain't forever … Won’ be long now.” he soothed, putting his hands over hers.

She swallowed, closing her eyes, and nodded. “Take me home, Cajun.” 


	3. Chapter 3

They didn't say anything for a while, as Westchester faded in the rear-view mirror. It was a good hour drive back to Manhattan. A little too hot in the small car, Rogue pushed Remy's duster off her shoulders. He had draped it over her under the auspices of keeping her warm before they left the school, but she knew he had ulterior motives. Namely, keeping her “situation” unbeknownst to any unwelcome, prying eyes.

“Don’ suppose you had any dinner, eh?” Remy inquired to break the silence.

Rogue scrunched up her nose.

“Anna, ya gotta eat.” he stated flatly.

“Yeah, yeah. I dunno. I’m starvin’, but nothin’ sounds good.” she grumbled.

“How ‘bout some Thai food?” he probed.

Rogue practically gagged, like she could already taste the heartburn.

“Ooookkkk, so dat's a no. Well, Hank said you need extra protein. Mebbe I could fry up some chick-” he started again.

“Ugh … Uh-uh, not in the house.” she was practically turning green at the mere thought of the smell of cooking meat.

“Chère, you not gonna puke are you?” Remy’s eyebrows were scrunched in concern as he glanced from the road to his wife.

She was rolling down the window to inhale the cool evening air in methodical deep breaths before finally responding, “It's passing. … Ummm, Ah dunno … maybe just a cold turkey sandwich.”

Remy sighed and gave her a look of admonishment, “Can't. An’ you know dat.”

Rogue huffed, slumping back and closing her eyes. “Ah'm so tired of all these idiot rules. Ah'm goddamn invulnerable. Why does it matter?”

Ignoring a question he knew was rhetorical at this point, he offered hopefully, “How ‘bout we order in from Luigi's?”

“Hmmm ... sure.” she finally gave in. A plate of pasta sounded distinctly tolerable. And she knew Italian definitely wasn't his favorite. So it was an especially nice gesture.

Silence followed again, as tall gray buildings ticked by outside the window.

Rogue opened her eyes again and finally braved the question she had been putting off. “So. What did Jean-Luc say?”

Remy was slow to reply, taking a deep breath before stating, “ … Sorry, chère. We didn't get a chance to talk.” He kept his eyes squarely on the road.

“ _Remy_ …” she looked at him pointedly.

He avoided her gaze a long moment. But a red light finally forced his hand.

He looked over at his wife, a mask of frustration and guilt plastered on his face.

“Sugar … we don't have a lot longer. Ya gotta tell him.” she stated patiently, fixing him with her emerald eyes. “I know ya think keeping this a secret is the only way to keep us safe. But Remy … he has to know, sooner or later. An’ what about Tante? We can't keep up this charade forever.”

“Don’ you think I know dat, Rogue?” he growled under his breath. “Don’ you think I _WANT_ to tell dem? But they don't need to know yet … jus’ … not yet. When it's safe.”

Frustrated as Rogue was to be sliding back into this argument, she could see the misery in Remy's posture and expression. She reached out, touching his shoulder gently. 

A car honked behind them as the light changed.

“ _L'Enfer_! Alright!” he barked impatiently at the rear-view mirror, letting off the brake in a huff.

Rogue let her hand drop and sat back, allowing a silence to settle between them again and pretended to stare out the window. Her emotions roiled just under the surface, pin-balling rapidly between sorrow and anger, frustration and need. But now wasn't the best time for an argument. Tears threatened, but she willed them back, refusing to lose her cool. Hormones be damned. Old Rogue would have thought nothing of shooting right through the roof of this stupid car and taking off for a nice tall skyscraper where she could calm down in peace. But her days of running away had to be over.

Remy said nothing, but her silence agitated him more than a shouting match ever could. The volatile energy radiating off her was impossible to ignore. He scowled and squirmed in his seat. His hands fidgeted, gripping the wheel. He pushed his hair back out of his face, breathing a muffled curse, then glanced slyly over at Rogue who was pointedly ignoring him. Pulling out his cell, he dialed up Luigi's to distract himself with their dinner order.


	4. Chapter 4

They arrived back home after a long uncomfortable drive, parking the car in the sub-basement garage. Remy killed the engine, but neither of them moved nor spoke a long moment. Finally he turned to Rogue, who still wouldn't look at him, and pulled her begrudging form gently across the seat into his arms.

“… I'm sorry, chère, alright?” he breathed into her hair. “I don’ want things to be like this ‘tween us.”

She exhaled like a deflating balloon, burying her face into his shoulder. “Me either … Look, Ah know you're scared. Ah am too. But Ah need ya ta be on my side.” she murmured.

“I’m _on_ your side, Rogue ... if anythin’ ever happened to you or-”

“Ah know … Ah know … you just wanna protect us. But ya gotta ease up, shug. Ah can't live like this. Like Ah’m on house arrest. And we can't spend every day wonderin’ _what if_ , worrying who's gonna find out. Ah know what this is really all about. You're scared _HE_ ’ll find out.” she whispered gently. “He hasn't bothered you in years, Remy. There's no reason to think-”

“We have a LOT of enemies, chère. People who might use dis ‘gainst us.” He touched her belly to emphasize his point. “An’ _HIM_ ... well, dat would be the worst of all. If he took you … or hurt-” he growled, trailing off. His eyes growing glassy, he looked away. She turned his face back to hers.

“Ah know,” she soothed him, running her hand up along his cheek and through his hair. “But give me a little credit, Cajun. Ah'm not so fragile. We're in this together, ok? It's not all on you.”

She brought her lips to his and they shared a sweet conciliatory kiss.

“Alright,” he conceded, “I’ll ask my Father ta come an’ we can tell him in person. An’ I'll try ta ease up some, chère. I promise. But you gotta agree to indulge _some_ of my paranoia a lil’ bit longer, yeah?”

She sighed with some disapproval, but nodded agreement. Compromise always was hard, but it was progress.

“C'mon, husband. This gal needs ta pee somethin’ fierce.” she joked crassly, trying to lighten the mood. Rogue extricated herself from his arms and awkwardly out of the small sports car.

Remy got out after her, popping the trunk to retrieve their luggage. Rogue walked over, hefting her suitcase over her shoulder like it was no more than a clutch purse. Remy frowned a bit disapprovingly as she thwarted his attempted show at being chivalrous. Instead, he pulled his coat closed over her torso and buttoned it shut with a satisfied little grin before giving her a peck on the cheek and strolling away whistling with his own bag. She rolled her eyes, slammed down the trunk, and followed him to the elevator muttering.

A short ride later and they were walking through the door of their penthouse. Three mewling balls of fur attacked them the moment they crossed the threshold, rubbing and purring and weaving through their legs. Remy cursed as Lucifer did his very best to trip him. Rogue cooed over them, dropping her bag on the ground to pet their little heads. They swarmed her for attention, abandoning Gambit entirely.

“Buncha ungrateful traîtres,” Remy grumbled at them with an eye roll, though clearly a part of him loved that they had taken to her so quickly. He grabbed both he and Rogue's luggage, to carry it back into their bedroom. “Can see Gabby was here.” he noted over his shoulder, observing a few overturned kitchen chairs.

“Well at least they weren't lonely.” Rogue pointed out.

She hung up Remy's duster in the closet by the door, kicked off her shoes, and padded off to the bathroom in her socks. When she came back out, she walked over to the couch opposite the coffee table. Her fan club trailed along, meowing after her. She settled crossed-legged onto a cushion by the arm of the couch, shoving one of her chintzy cross-stitch throw pillows behind her back - the one that read “ _I am a delicate fucking flower_ ” with pink and green roses. Remy had managed to be a good sport as she continued to add “life and color” to his ultra-modern décor in their trendy industrial Tribeca loft. Oliver hopped up to curl next to her, Lucifer hovered restlessly below her feet and Figaro paced over her shoulder along the top of the couch watching for Remy as he re-entered the room.

Some days Rogue still found herself in awe of the fact that this beautiful specimen of a man had chosen her. Even in his plain white fitted tee and some faded blue jeans, he could turn more than just a few heads. And even after all this time, a single glance between them could set her pulse racing. She was suddenly very self-conscious of her disheveled hair, wishing she had managed _some_ time to get gussied up, and that she had chosen _anything_ else to wear. Though, truth be told, her choices in wardrobe were pretty limited these days. Maternity and sexy didn't seem to inhabit the same rack space. Feeling the weight of her gaze, he made his way toward her and was about to say something when the doorbell rang.

Rogue glanced over her shoulder toward the door, shifting to rise.

“Non, chère. Don’ get up. I got it.” Remy insisted. He pulled a playing card from his pocket in one fluid motion and approached the door cautiously. She smirked and shook her head as he checked the security feed and then slowly opened the door, the card gleaming with fuchsia energy and cocked for release. A pimply teenager in a ball cap laden with paper sacks gave him a peculiar look and said “Order for Lay-bow?”

“Dat's LeBeau.” he corrected casually, slipping the now normal card back in his pocket and taking the packages from the gangly teen. He handed the kid a generous tip then closed and locked the door.

Lucifer abandoned his post to follow the smell of food. Remy carried the bags into the kitchen, pulling out the containers and dishing the contents out onto plates. “Dammit, dey forgot the salad.” he remarked unhappily. He brought a heaped plate of fettuccine alfredo with grilled chicken and broccoli out to Rogue on the couch, setting a glass of water nearby. Her mouth was suddenly watering, all queasiness forgotten. She gratefully accepted the dish from him, resting it atop her giant bump like a table and digging in with an obscene sigh of contentment. “ _Mmmm_ , thanks, sugar.”

“Bien sûr, mon amour.” he kissed her on the head.

Little moments like this Remy couldn't help but soak up. He was glad to be able to do something for her, however small a gesture it might be. This whole enterprise had left him feeling pretty useless at times, knowing the burden had to fall on her by virtue of biological default. He was turning to retrieve his own considerably spicier dinner, when the doorbell rang once again.

Rogue looked up from twirling noodles with her fork, “That’s weird.”

Remy was already approaching the door like he expected it to blow in, a deck fanned out in each hand. But nothing happened, except the bell rang again. Frowning he glanced at the security feed. It was the same gangly kid with a ball cap holding another small bag. “Huh, musta brought the salad dey forgot?”

He put away the cards, unlocked the door and began to open it, when it was suddenly kicked in and a plastic case of salad came flying at his face. Remy nimbly ducked out of the way and snatched it mid-air, while simultaneously arming himself with a crackling ace of clubs.

Before his eyes the teenage boy had rapidly shifted into female curves, deep blue skin, and smooth red tresses. Pointing a gun squarely in his face, the angry lips of the woman before him demanded in a shrill voice, “Where is my daughter, thief?!”

“Why Mystique … you wound me. Dat any way ta greet your favorite son-in-law?” Remy bantered with her, the glowing ace held out threateningly.

“If you don't tell me right now -” Mystique spat between clenched teeth.

“ _Tsk, tsk_ … manners, neh? Put down de gun and maybe we talk. No reason we _both_ need ta lose our heads, non?” he toyed with her.

“I'm warning you … just because Rogue has a weak spot for you doesn't mean I won't -” Mystique growled on.

“What makes ya think she's even -” Remy started.

“OH FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!! Just let her in, Remy.” Rogue blurted from inside the room.

Keeping his ace charged and eyes still trained on the blue woman who was now smiling triumphantly at him, he responded back, “Rogue, I don’ think dat’s a good idea. We still don’ know -”

“It's okay, sugar. I'll handle it.” she reassured him.

“ _Fils de pute …”_ he cursed under his breath, but released the charge from the card and reluctantly stood aside, glowering at Mystique as she strode through the doorway.

The cats scattered in her wake, finding more secure locales to peer out from. Remy secured the door shut once more and stalked in after her.

Raven Darkhölme was already pouring out complaints to the back of Rogue's head as she walked in and holstered her gun. “You barely respond to my messages. No one has seen you in the field for months. You come and go from here in utter secrecy. There's this absurd security system suddenly in place. I can't lift anything useful from those idiots you call friends. What the hell did you expect me to -”

But as she rounded the side of the couch to face her daughter, Mystique's eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped in utter shock.

Rogue didn't look up to meet her eyes at first, still sitting crossed-legged and continuing to twirl noodles nonchalantly onto her fork. Remy came to stand behind her, placing a protective hand on her shoulder and glaring at Mystique in dark warning.

“Sorry we didn't tell you sooner, Mama. We weren't sure who we could trust. Still ain't.” Rogue said softly, finally glancing up with a meaningful look.

Mystique had taken an uneasy seat opposite from Rogue, still staring at her midsection. “How - how is this possible?!”

“That's … ummm, it's complicated.” Rogue replied shyly, caressing her bump, a small smile playing on her lips.

“How long?” Mystique asked bluntly, still baffled.

“Ummm, about 5 months maybe? ... We think.” Rogue answered with an uncertain shrug.

“That - that can't be …” Mystique gasped, the mental calculation in her head clearly not computing with her visual input.

“Like Ah said, it's complicated.” Rogue replied. “Can try tah explain … best Ah can. Though … well, guess Ah was hopin’ maybe you'd have a lil’ insight for ME actually … there's no one Ah can talk to ‘bout some of these things …”

Rogue took a long pull off her ice water and the plate atop her stomach began to shimmy. She grinned and set the dish aside, placing her hands on her stomach.

Remy squeezed her shoulder affectionately, “Looks like dey didn't appreciate the cold shower, chère.”

“They?” Mystique questioned, with a cocked eyebrow.

Rogue looked at her with a twinkle in her eye, a blush growing on her cheeks, “ _Twins_.” she practically whispered.

Mystique, still mesmerized by Rogue’s wriggling torso, asked “May I?”

Rogue nodded, though Remy visibly bristled.

Leaning forward, Mystique laid a hand cautiously on her daughter's stomach, then another. Her features were a twist of wonder and confusion.

She leaned back, straightening once again and asked, “But even with two, 5 months … that can't be right.”

“Like Ah said, Ah was thinkin’ maybe you could shed some light. Mutant pregnancies are rare and, well … Beast has all kinds of books and studies on the subject … theories … but … none of the _other_ X-Men have … the other women, I mean … well, since you've actually done this before ...” Rogue probed cautiously.

Mystique glared up at Remy, remaining tight-lipped.

Following her gaze, Rogue looked up at him meaningfully, touching his chest lightly, “Hey, sugar, your dinner is getting cold. Maybe you should -”

Understanding, he took her hand up in his and kissed her fingers, “Alright, chère.” then offered sarcastically to Mystique, “Can I get you anythin’, ’ _Grandma‘_? Water? Wine? … _strychnine_?”

He fixed Mystique with a look that warned all matter of violence if she tried anything unsavory.

She merely sniffed at him and Rogue shot him an exasperated look. Throwing up his hands, he stalked off to the kitchen.

Once Remy was reasonably out of earshot, with his back turned to them punching numbers into the microwave, Rogue asked again, “Please Mystique. With Kurt or the others … what was it like? Did it happen fast like this?”

“Your thief was right to keep this a secret. Even from me I daresay.” Mystique breathed out.

“Mama?” Rogue asked with slight alarm.

“No, no ... you have nothing to fear from _me_. I haven't been in contact with him since the last time I tried to kill him. But you wouldn't have known that. And the fewer that know about this the better.” Mystique reasoned out, as if talking to herself.

Rogue just looked at her, still waiting for an answer.

Meeting Rogue’s eyes again, Mystique sighed, “With Kurt … yes, the process was accelerated. But nothing like this. A few months ahead perhaps. Creed … it was all normal. Should have known then he was nothing special. But this …” she motioned to Rogue's midsection. “Rogue … how did this happen? Even with your powers under control, you're still invulnerable. Nearly indestructible, impenetrable on a _cellular_ level. How …?”

Rogue's face flushed pink, “We think … _ummm_ … well, we were using the power inhibitor _sometimes_ … just a few times really … while I was still figuring out control. My powers, they kinda flare up if, when … _ummm_ , if Ah can't ... uh, concentrate.” she confessed awkwardly. “But we weren't _trying_. The opposite really. It just sorta happened.”

“How could you agree to wear that thing? To deny what you are? Even to satisfy your base urges.” Mystique sneered distastefully, glaring Gambit’s way. He was sitting well across the room, standing at the kitchen island with his dinner and studying his phone over a glass of wine, though no doubt straining his ears to listen in. “Why choose a man that would require such self-degradation?”

“He never asked for that, Mama. It was my choice. My idea. An’ he was worth it. _Every second, in fact_. But how this happened doesn't matter. They're here now …. ” she stated firmly.

“Fine. Your secret is safe with me … You can count on that at least. But you’re right to worry. Sinister never had any interest in you before. He always thought your lack of control indicated a flaw in your mutation.” Mystique stated bluntly. “But the thief, well … he has always had a _curiosity_ for that one. If he learns you have gained control and have produced offspring together … like I said, your husband was surprisingly wise to keep this a secret.”

Rogue sank miserably. “Ah get that. Ah do. But we can't keep them a secret forever. As you've helped make oh so abundantly clear.” she noted wryly.

“So take the fight to Sinister. Take him out before he can make a move against you.” Mystique replied unblinking. “Send your thief. You know he would do it.”

“Jesus, Mystique … Yes! Let's go kick the hornet's nest when he is completely oblivious that we even exist! Never mind that the man can't even be killed.” Rogue groused hotly. “Ah'm not risking Remy for some half-baked suicide mission to take out Sinister on the off-chance he might someday come after us. We’re X-Men. We don't do that. An’ these babies deserve ta have their father. And … Ah need him, ok Mama? Now more than ever. And Ah _LOVE_ him. I can’t choose their safety over his. Don't you understand that?”

“Fine. Have it your way, daughter. But as a parent, you're going to learn that sometimes sacrifices have to be made.” Mystique answered unapologetically.

Rogue didn't answer, but Mystique, noting the hurt in her eyes, changed the subject and softened her approach, “I trust McCoy is taking good care of your health?”

Rogue nodded, “The best he can. Cece is helping out too. And Carol Danvers got Hank in touch with a consultant from some intergalactic maternity specialist. It's just … since we're both mutants with different X-gene mutations and because it's twins … it's all so … unpredictable. An’ happening so fast. Ah'm kinda scared.” Rogue confessed quietly.

Having stiffened at the mention of Carol, Mystique recovered to offer: “While I may not approve entirely of your choice of mate, Rogue, the fact that you are bringing mutants into this world at a time like this… That you even still have the faith to do that despite how bleak the circumstances are for our kind ... Do you know how proud that makes me? … I have no doubt in my mind you are strong enough to do this.”

“Thank you, Mama.” Rogue smiled, tears dotting the corners of her eyes. “Ah hope you're right.”

“Of course I am. You know, I never told you … Irene … once she drew a picture, something she saw … of you. It was one of her last entries. You looked older, sort of like you are now I suppose … you were holding an infant up to your cheek. I didn't want to read too much into it, of course. Irene … well, she saw so many things and they weren't always what they seemed. But now … I just wish she was here to see _this_. She would have been so happy for you.” Mystique spoke quietly, the emotion in her voice betrayed her staid posture.

Rogue crossed the short distance and embraced her mother. “Ah miss her too.” she whispered. Mystique returned the hug in earnest.

The movement caught Remy's eye from across the room. He rose from his stool, taking his plate to the sink and observing them quietly from afar. All was well, the tension between them dissipating. Lucifer stirred under his feet, still hopeful for a scrap. Picking the cat up and placing him onto his shoulder for a quick scratch, Remy leaned against the counter and surveyed his phone again to give Rogue more time with her mother.

Straightening back up, Mystique wiped her eyes self-consciously and coughed. “So when can we expect these two to make their appearance?”

“Well, Hank isn't exactly sure. But probably not long at the rate they're growing.” Rogue answered noncommittally.

“It will be interesting to see what they are.” Mystique postulated.

“Hank's pretty certain they'll both be mutants. Only question is if they'll have both our X-genes or just one.” Rogue answered.

“Well of course they will be mutants. I only was wondering if they will be identical.” Mystique stated imperiously.

“Can't be.” Rogue laughed.

“Because …?” Mystique asked with a skeptical frown.

“It's a boy and a girl.” Rogue grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

Rogue looked out on the city street below, arms crossed. Her mother had departed less than a half hour ago, promising to quietly check up on Sinister's movements and send word when she could. She hadn't mentioned coming to see the twins after their birth and Rogue hadn't offered. Warm and fuzzy still wasn't something they knew how to do. Still, it had gone much better than she had imagined it would. But she still had unanswered questions and a feeling of disquiet she didn't have before. At least Remy wasn't mad. Something in her demeanor had convinced him Mystique would not be a threat to her grandchildren.

He slipped up behind her languidly, wrapping his arms up under hers and pulled her against him. He breathed into her hair and planted a kiss on her cheek, then worked his way down the side of her neck. The rub of his stubble sent a tingle down her spine, raising goosebumps on her skin. She exhaled with a sigh of pleasure.

“So … b’fore we were so rudely interrupted, I was gonna ask you what Hank said today.” Remy breathed in her ear, now moving his kisses to the other side of her neck.

“He … _ummm_ … he said … _oh_... probably a few more weeks at most.” she gasped out, her eyes closed, soaking up his attention.

“And … _sooo_ ... what ‘bout the _other_ t'ing,” he asked, his fingers skimming lightly along the side of her breast.

She grinned wickedly, “What _other_ thing?”

“You know damn well woman,” he grumbled in faux frustration, realizing she was toying with him, before planting more kisses up just under her ear with a little nibble.

She shivered, answering silkily, “Said it’s alright.”

“Hmmmm,” he grinned, feathering more hopeful kisses along her shoulder. “So … wha’ do _you_ say, chère?” he asked, his palm grazing across her hardened nipple overtop her shirt and bra. She nearly jumped out of her skin with a sharp intake of breath.

“Sorry, sorry …” he soothed with a gentler kiss to her cheek again. “Still sensitive.” he noted, more a statement than a question.

She nodded, biting her lip and adding hesitantly, “Ah really need a shower.”

“So do I,” he purred in her ear with a suggestive smirk. “Come, mon amour … T'ink I can help with dem hard ta reach places.”

He cajoled her slowly and eagerly across the room with his kisses and caresses until he had her backed up against the door to their bedroom, which he gracefully pulled her through, shutting it in at least one furry face.

Rogue's stomach was fluttering with butterflies that had nothing to do with her current renters. She stood there awkwardly a split second while he kicked off his socks and shoes, slipped into the bathroom to warm up the shower, and then came back to her softly, his eyes glowing like freshly turned embers. Running the tips of his fingers delicately up her arms, he pressed up against her again. She swallowed and took a deep breath. It had been such a long, long time.

“Feels like mebbe somethin's coming between us.” Remy joked, glancing down at Rogue's belly which was halting him from getting _quite_ as close as he wanted.

Rogue was looking down beneath shaded lids, her breathing fast, but her posture uncertain, his joke inspiring barely a weak grin. He lifted her chin, bringing her eyes back up to his.

“Hey … just ‘cause we got the go ahead doesn't mean we _have_ to do anythin’, chère. If you're not feelin’ it … or you're worried … it's okay.” he assured her. “After dat look you gave me earlier, I just thought-”

“It's not that …” she whispered, tracing the lines of his abdominal muscles through his shirt. “Ah just … ah don't feel …” she hesitated, searching for the right word to make him understand … beautiful? sexy? confident? … “Ah don't feel like _me_ … What if you don't like -”

He stopped her there, capturing her lips with a deep, slow kiss. She responded with fervor despite herself, opening her mouth to his, desperate for the intimacy they had been denying themselves these many weeks of self-imposed restraint.

Then Remy's hands were snaking up and under her shirt, pushing it up her body impatiently. She raised her arms nervously to let him pull it over her head, exposing her expansive stomach and the barely contained breasts threatening to escape even her newest bra.

Unfazed, he returned to covering her body with kisses starting up under her ear and working his way down. His hands coming up from the opposite direction, carefully grazed across her stomach and artfully pressed into the small of her back and upward, drawing her closer. He unhooked her bra, sliding it off her shoulders and tossing it away carelessly, but kept his caresses and kisses incredibly light over her extremely full and tender breasts, badly as he wanted to fill his hands and mouth up with them in their current glory. Rogue sighed and moaned softly, twisting her fingers into his hair and enjoying this foreplay too much to focus on feeling self-conscious for the moment.

Then she was tugging at his shirt, desperate to get her hands on him as well. She ran her palms up his torso, marveling as she always did at the feel of hard muscles sliding and flexing beneath velvety burnished skin. She planted several delicate kisses along his broad shoulders, then cupped his face between her palms, stroking the scruff of his cheeks as she brought his lips to hers again.

Remy’s arms encircled her, pressing his bare chest against hers; skin on skin. Even now, after all this time, she found this much physical contact intoxicating. He deftly pulled her hair free from its tie, letting her curls cascade down over her shoulders. “Beautiful …” he whispered in a reverent tone then leaned into kissing her again while his hands slid down to her hips, pushing beneath the band of her yoga pants.

Both now panting around their renewed lip lock, a thought crossed Rogue's mind, “ _Ummm_ , Remy … _uhm_ … _oooh_ … _Mmm_ … Rem-” she murmured distractedly, forgetting quickly what it was she was even trying to say or why it mattered as his fingers dipped beneath the front of her panties.

When he broke off the kiss suddenly, stooping to run his hands down her legs in order to take off her pants she cringed. “Oh, wait,” she groaned, biting her lip in embarrassment as he ran his hand over a noticeably prickly leg. “Ah was tryin’ ta tell ya … Ah can't really reach anymore.” She was covering her hot face with her hands in embarrassment, as Remy just sat back on the floor laughing like an absolute ass.

Getting back to his feet, he wrapped her up in his arms again still grinning despite her sullen expression. “It's not funny,” she thumped him in the shoulder soundly, pouting.

“Alright, alright … m’sorry. But it’s not a big deal, chère.” he assuaged her, trying to pick back up where they left off.

Still pink in the cheeks, she couldn't even look at him now.

“Okay den … change of plans m’ lil porcupine. C'mon,” he grinned, pulling her along into the bathroom. He turned off the shower and switched the water to fill the tub, dropped his own pants nonchalantly, and stepped in taking her with him.

Sitting opposite her as the water filled, he added some of her wild honeysuckle bubble bath then took up one of her legs and rested her foot on his chest. Filling his hand with a dollop of nearby shaving cream and massaging it down her leg, he cautiously ran a razor blade up a swath. He continued on his mission looking up periodically to grin and favor her with his firelight eyes, as he completed the task faithfully. The bubbles were up past her chest covering everything below except the top of her bump and the one protruding leg by the time he finished both. Instead of releasing her foot when he finished, he began rubbing firm circles into her arch and heel. Her pouty scowl had slowly faded all the while he worked, but now she tilted her head back against the tub rapturously, eyes closed, and groaned in exquisite gratitude.

“God, that feels good,” she sighed.

“Hmm, keep dat up and you're gonna get me all hot n' bothered again, chère.” he teased, starting in on the other foot.

“Thanks, sugar.” she murmured. “Sorry Ah killed the mood.” She was finally looking him in the eye again and he hated that she was looking so miserable.

“Girl, we're just taking a lil’ detour. Ain't no rush t’ get anywhere.” He eased across the tub to sidle up next to her. “Think we oughta be soaking up all the alone time we can get though … considerin’.” He gave her a sweet peck on the cheek, then reached out to caress the little island of her baby belly.

“Reckon you're right about that.” she blinked at him with a warm smile, reaching up to run her damp fingers lovingly through his hair. Damn smooth-talker always knew just what to say.

He closed his eyes, savoring her little bit of affection.

Encouraged, she sat up a bit more and nudged him more upright as well. He scooched forward obediently, and she spooned in behind him as best she could, laying her hands on his shoulders. She worked a practiced firm circular pattern into his toned flesh with her very strong fingers, starting at the base of his hairline and moving slowly down his neck and shoulders and spine. Now he was the one groaning loudly in pleasure, the sound reawakening the hungry ache in her. As she moved to the small of his back, she leaned her forehead against his shoulder and just breathed him in for a few minutes, listening to the rumble of his grateful humming through his chest. Then she kissed him between the shoulder blades, running her hands down his powerfully defined arms.

“Mmmm ... _merde_ … Did I miss you, wife.” he hummed.

“Feelin's mutual, _husband_ ,” she breathed in his ear.

Releasing the drain, Rogue got to her feet cautiously and Remy followed her lead. She switched on the shower to rinse the foamy bubbles away from the tub and their bodies, grinning as she drenched Remy’s head in the process … most definitely on purpose. She snickered.

Stepping up to her, he slicked the wet hair back out of his face with a smirk and pulled her to him, passionately reclaiming her lips to reignite the fire between them once more.

She broke away briefly to grab his shampoo bottle, then resumed kissing him as she worked the suds through his hair. Reaching for the bar of soap, he worked some suds down her shoulders and back. She grabbed his body wash and continued lathering down his chest, then shoulders, then abs, all the while their kisses growing in intensity. His hands ran down to her bare backside, the soap bar completely lost and forgotten at this point. Her hands worked downward as well, past his hips and loins where she found him eager for her. Taking him in her hands, she had him groaning loudly again, his chest heaving in deep unfocused breaths around her lips. She pressed as closely against him as her stomach would allow, but it wasn't as close as she needed to be. A little sigh of frustration escaped around another desperate kiss. How were they going to make this happen? He wanted her closer too, his hips pressing forward. She released him from her ministrations briefly to grab the showerhead from its stand again and rinse off his soapy body.

Grinning, he stole it from her grasp and whispered tantalizingly, “Your turn, beb.” He wrapped her up in an arm and turned her around to press up behind her, making her melt with gratification as her naked skin found greater contact with his. Running the water through her hair to wet it thoroughly, he reseated the showerhead for a moment to lavishly massage her floral shampoo into her scalp, trailing caresses down her shoulders and arms as well and evoking a deep sigh. He rinsed her off and repeated the process with the conditioner, but instead of replacing the spout, this time he ran the spray down her breasts making her squirm and gasp as he held her in place kissing her neck. Then he lowered the water far below her belly to the juncture between her legs, making her moan loudly and her knees buckle. She tensed up against him as he put aside the water and brought his charged fingers down to continue the sweet torment. He held her steady as she shuddered and whimpered, practically begging for release. His hips bucked against her backside in response, wanting her desperately in return.

“ _Ooohh God … Rem … please … just_ -” she choked out between ragged breaths, pressing back against him.

Suddenly hesitant, he backtracked a little, rasping out thickly, “Y'sure it's okay?”

“Don't chicken out on me now, Cajun.” she entreated in a husky breath.

“As you wish.” he purred seductively in her ear.


	6. Chapter 6

Afterward, they slipped damp and naked under the silky sheets of their bed.

“Was that? … you alright, chère?” he questioned, a little anxiously.

“Ah'm fine … better’n fine.” she assured him, reaching over to touch his face.

These drowsy post-coital lounges were some of their most honest and intimate times together. They laid facing each other, touching softly and talking lazily. Remy was tracing the contours of her body delicately with the pads of his fingertips, studying the subtle changes in her and exploring every inch of her pallid skin with his eyes like he needed to commit it all to memory.

His intense scrutiny might have bothered her earlier, but right now she was too content and drowsy to care. She played with his hair casually.

“Heard back from my Father,” Remy mentioned quietly. “He'll come in a few days, bring Mattie too.”

She smiled languidly, “Good.” The thought of Tante Mattie’s confident maternal presence was a reassuring one.

“When does Hank need ta see ya back?” he asked softly.

“Monday.” she murmured.

He nodded. “Perfect. I promised ta teach the combat class dat mornin’ … Two birds, one stone.”

“Mmm-hmm.” she acknowledged sleepily with a nod.

Rogue's gaze shifted down to her stomach just then and he followed her glance. Her belly was jumping and twitching again, something about the stillness of bed always seemed to bring about peak movement.

She placed a hand on her stomach to feel them shifting and kicking. “Hi there.” she whispered tenderly. “Hope ya'll aren't fighting in there.”

Remy's eyes lit up and he shifted down in the bed to put a hand on her belly to feel them also. “Lil’ night owls we got here, chère. Gon’ be all kinds of trouble.” he grinned.

“Can't say Ah expected anything less considerin’ who their Daddy is,” she teased him lightly.

“Not gonna argue on that account.” he smiled up at her. Then he put his mouth to her stomach speaking softly to them, “ _Doucement, mes enfants. Laissez votre mère se reposer_.” (Take it easy, my children. Let your Mother rest.)

Rather than obey his suggestion, her midsection fluttered even more actively in response to his voice. He laughed and kissed her stomach, caressing it fondly.

He looked up at Rogue, his expression suddenly loaded with emotion. He crawled back up the length of her body to kiss her, running his fingers through her still-damp hair.

“Chère, I know how hard dis has been for you. An’ I know dere's a lot ta worry about … But I hope you know how much dis means ta me. How much _you_ mean ta me. … wouldn't want ta do dis wit’ anyone else.” he professed.

Rogue gazed back at him, tears welling up in her eyes and spilling down her cheeks. She nodded, words caught in her throat.

“Hey, don’ cry.” he laughed gently, touching his forehead to hers and brushing the wet from her cheek with his thumb.

She smiled back sheepishly, sighing out a deep breath, “Sorry, jus’ … Ah feel the same, sugar. Way back … when we couldn't even touch … never in a million years would Ah have believed this could be us.”

“C'est vrai,” he whispered. “But here we are.”

Neither said anything a while, no doubt reflecting on their many years of angst, distrust, and heartache.

Remy rubbed her shoulder thoughtfully, then said, “Look … you an’ me ... we know more than most that blood don' make family. But me … well, I never really had a choice in th’ matter. I’ve never looked into another face I recognized m’self in before. And I prolly ain't ever gonna know who dey were. But now … ‘cause of you, chère … I'm gonna get dat chance.  … I’m always gonna be grateful for dat … for you ... Jus’ can't wait to meet dem.”

He kissed her forehead and wrapped her up in his arms.

“Me too.” she murmured into his neck. “Ah just hope we're ready.”

Ever the pragmatist, he offered, “Well, we got the crib put together. Clothes and bottles … diapers … What else we need? We could consider movin’ back to the school for a while maybe. We'd have extra help … not ta mention extra security.”

It wasn't the “ready” she had meant, but still she thought it over, “Ah know. And maybe we could for a bit. But that place gets blown up about every other week, Cajun. … Besides, we need our _own_ space too.” she replied silkily, running a smooth leg down his.

“Mmmm, I see your point.” he murmured back, returning to caressing her bare skin with his fingers. “Well … maybe we should consider gettin’ a house? Somethin’ closer to the school. Could use the extra space.”

“It's a lot to take on.” she reasoned, then smirked. “Ah wasn't figuring on quitting the team an’ turning inta a housewife.”

“True. Me either.” he joked. “Still … gotta figure that one out. But, we can think on it s'more. Don’ have ta make a decision here an’ now. Let's jus’ see how t'ings go … let de cards fall where dey may.”

He covered her mouth with his own again and she let him press her back into the mattress a bit more, inviting his touches to stir her into a more roused state once again. These tranquil days of just the two of them were numbered, after all.


	7. Chapter 7

A few restful days home without being called upon to save humanity came and went. Monday morning dawned with sunshine and the bustling sounds of the city during rush hour.

Rogue woke to the smell of coffee and frying pastry, a little gray fluff of fur meowing in her face. She scooped him up in her arms and stretched, rolling ungracefully to her back and edging herself into a slightly more upright position against her pillows. Her tenants were stirring again, and she watched with fascination as a hand or foot prodded outward from within the confines of her womb. Oliver was fascinated as well, his ears tipped forward as he put out a paw to capture the mysterious being trying to escape from within her. Rogue giggled, “Silly cat.” and rubbed his little nose to hers.

Remy strolled in, wearing nothing but some baggy gray sweatpants that sat tantalizingly low on his hips and sipping a mug of coffee. Her eyes swept over him with a deep appreciation for his long, lean sculpted physique.

“Mornin’, chère.” he greeted her softly, a smile playing on his lips. He came over to her side of the bed to kiss her on the head, but she leaned back to receive it on the lips and he happily obliged.

“Best get up.” he chided. “Kurt will be here in an hour ta pick us up. … Made some beignets, too.”

“Kurt?” she scrunched up her nose.

“Relax, Roguey. I told him ta teleport to the roof.” he replied casually, walking over to the dresser. He slid off the sweats, giving her a generous view of his backside, and began pulling on a pair of athletic boxers and his black uniform pants.

She grinned, enjoying the show and glad to hear she wouldn't have to deal with the rotten egg scent of brimstone in her house. She set Oliver down on her stomach and rubbed his little head. He sniffed her belly curiously a few moments before gracefully hopping down.

“Remy, we really haveta make some decisions on names.” she said looking down at her huge belly and stroking it thoughtfully.

“Non … I know where ya goin’ wit dis, girl, and it ain't happening.” Remy scolded playfully, pulling his black and magenta uniform shirt over his head.

“Hey now, ya know I loved that name well b'fore ya gave it to yer blasted cat.” she argued.

“Ha! You mean _your_ blasted cat.” he corrected. “An’ besides, I'm pretty damn sure we never had a talk ‘bout no baby names before you got knocked up,” he laughed, taking a seat on the bed to pull on his boots.

“How do ya not remember?” she scoffed. “We were having that movie marathon WAY back at th’ mansion and Ah found yer hidden stash a’ Disney DVDs. Ah asked you what “Oliver and Company” was even about and then said how much I  _ liked _ the name Oliver. Wha’ d'you think Ah even mentioned that for anyway, less Ah was talkin’ bout kids!?”

“First off, dey weren’t hidden. If I didn’t want dem found you wouldn’t have. Second, chère, de only t'ing I remember ‘bout dat night was gettin’ you alone in my room.” he smirked.

“Lotta good it did ya.” she laughed. “Didn't we get called out on a mission about 5 minutes inta the first movie?”

“Hmfph … yeah. Jus’ about the time I got your nervous little butt ta sit next to me on t’ bed.” he groused.

“Ah'll sit next ta ya _now_.” she teased. “If Ah get ta pick the names.”

“Playin’ dirty, chère.” he smiled. “Ya can't name our kid after de cat an’ dat's all there is to it.”

Rogue rose out of bed flashing him a considerable swath of her bare skin and grabbed her silky robe off the nightstand, sweeping it over her shoulders dramatically.

“Why not? It worked for Indiana Jones.” she bantered back with a feisty look over her shoulder, before padding off toward the bathroom.

Remy laughed after her shaking his head, “Nice try, beb. But dat was th' dog.”


	8. Chapter 8

Rogue re-emerged after a quick beauty routine and stood unhappily before the closet in a precariously wrapped towel. It was getting harder and harder to find things to wear. And since Remy hadn't wanted her out in broad daylight once she started to really show, she had to make do with some haphazard internet purchases and a few outfits Storm had brought her. She didn’t trust Remy to shop sensibly for maternity wear. Frowning, she chose a billowy black A-line dress and some jade green leggings. She was still dissatisfied with her reflection. There was no getting around the fact that she looked like she was smuggling a beach ball.

She made their bed, glancing thoughtfully at the crib set up in the corner, and walked out into the kitchen, her stomach now grumbling.

Ever the early riser, Remy was whistling away loading up the dishwasher and the kitties were at their bowls chowing down. Without missing a beat he asked, “How ‘bout Henri? We should consider some family names.”

“Hmmm, it's not bad. But don't ya think it'd be nice if they have a name that's kinda their own? Not tryin’ ta live up to bein’ someone else?” she countered, grabbing a travel mug from the cupboard.

“Sure, Rogue. But a lil’ tradition never hurt.” he grinned with a wink.

“Mmm-hmm, an’ here I thought _breakin’_ tradition was sorta your MO, Cajun?” she teased, filling her cup with coffee.

“Dat's not decaf.” he noted.

“Ah get _one_ and you know it.” she sniffed dismissively, adding ample cream and sugar. “You’re just tryin’ ta change the subject … How about Lenore? Isn't that pretty?”

Remy cringed.

“What? You don't like it?” she frowned, grabbing a beignet.

“Oh, it's pretty ‘nuff, chère.” he smirked.

“Sooo … what then?” she pushed further, chewing her breakfast and trying not to cover herself in powdered sugar.

“Jus’ … I _knew_ a girl by that name.” he answered with a wolfish grin.

“Oh Jesus … we gonna have ta avoid the name of _every_ woman ya ever fooled around with?” she groaned wearily.

He laughed, “Well, mebbe not _every_ woman.”

A knock on the skylight saved Remy from some choice words from his wife as he walked upstairs to let Nightcrawler in.

“Brother, your timing is impeccable.” Remy slapped Kurt happily on the shoulder. “T'anks for givin’ us a lift.”

“Not a problem. Anything for mein favorite sister!” Kurt exclaimed brightly, favoring Rogue with a warm and careful hug as he entered the kitchen. “And how are my niece and nephew?” he asked, eyeing her stomach.

“Just about fully baked, Ah expect. How ya been, sugar?” she greeted Kurt, offering up the plate of beignets.

He snatched up one in his hand and another with his tail. “Well, ja know. Just got back from visiting Brian and Meggan. Still trying to track down Rachel.” he said somberly, taking a bite of pastry.

“Ya'll will never guess who crashed through our door a few days ago.” Rogue mentioned.

“Let's see … Juggernaut? Reavers? … a self-aware sentinel having a midlife crisis?” Kurt suggested comedically.

“Our own dear Mother.” she stated, her eyebrows raised for emphasis.

“And were you not trying to keep ze children a secret from her?” Kurt wondered with concern. 

“Yeah, well … that particular ship has sailed.” She glanced at Remy. “But you know Mama.”

“Errr … Did she die of shock _or_ go on a homicidal tirade?” Kurt cringed.

“Bit a’ both, actually.” Rogue smirked.

“Sorry ta break up t’ family gossip session, but we better get a move on.” Remy noted, slipping on his duster.

“Ja, of course.” said Kurt.

Rogue grabbed her coffee and another beignet and came to stand by Kurt and Remy.

Nightcrawler gripped their shoulders lightly. Rogue held her breath and _BAMF!_ they were in the lower level of the school. The residual brimstone made her queasy, but it still beat the hour plus drive to get there.

A few students were bustling down the hall further off, but no one paid them any mind.

“I’m going to locate Kitty. We have much to discuss.” Kurt noted. “But I will find you for a ride home later, ja?”

“Thanks, Kurt.” Rogue nodded. And Remy waved appreciatively, “Merci, mon frère.” 

They strolled off.


	9. Chapter 9

Rogue kicked her feet up, sipping her coffee and watching out the control room window.

Remy's class was being held in the Danger Room below. She didn't recognize most of these new kids. It had been a while since she was in a classroom at the newly rebuilt Xavier Institute and this group was pretty young.

Remy was leading them through some basic stances with the bo staff, mainly self-defense positions. She enjoyed watching him work; giving demonstrations and going around to make corrections or suggestions. He was good at it. Right now he had them laughing as he twisted the head of a mop off its handle, showing them how to improvise a weapon from common household items. She recognized most of the holds and stances he was doing. He practiced out on the roof almost every day when they weren’t on a mission. Folks always seemed to think his laissez faire attitude toward life must mean he was lazy, taking for granted that all his ability could be attributed to mutant powers alone. Even she had thought so initially. No one knew just how hard Remy LeBeau had trained to get to this level of skill or the effort needed to maintain it. But still, it _did_ come to him almost as naturally as breathing.

She smiled to herself and her pulse quickened remembering a _particular_ morning on a sandy beach, Remy right up behind her ... shirtless, his corded arms wrapped up around her, hands on hers trying to teach her a particular combination … what move it was she couldn't even begin to recall. They didn't make it halfway through the lesson before-

“Babysitting your Cajun, Stripes?” a gruff voice interrupted her reverie.

“ _Oh!_ … Logan. Didn't hear ya come in. Naw, just hidin’ out up here.” she smiled.

“Hiding?” he questioned.

“As previously noted, we're tryin’ not ta broadcast our news to the whole darn school if we can help it.” Rogue reminded him. “Ya know, keepin’ it on the down low or whatever.”

Logan gave her the once over. “Hate ta say it kid, but I don't think you're gonna be able to keep it quiet much longer.” He gave a gruff laugh.

“Har-har, shorty.” she sniped with an eye roll.

“Never would have thought I'd see the day … That boy taking care of you?” Wolverine asked with a gravelly grin.

“Ya'll keep forgetting Ah'm a grown ass woman and Ah can damn well take care of myself … but he _is_.” She laughed with bright eyes.

Wolverine grunted with a smirk and a nod, then sniffed the air, “Thought caffeine was off the menu?”

“For the love of- Why does EVERYONE think it's their business ta tell me what Ah should an’ shouldn't do right now!?” Rogue grumbled in exasperation.

“Relax. I'm just messing with ya.” he laughed, strolling over to glance out the window. “Seems like the class is goin’ fine. Kids like him.”

“He's really great with them.” Rogue agreed a little wistfully, glancing down below. Remy was chatting with one of the youngest kids, a grayish hued girl with dark eyes, while demonstrating some kind of stance.

“Hey. You're gonna do fine, Stripes.” Wolverine assured her with a pat on the shoulder. “Look. I ain't exactly Father of the year, but trust me. It's gonna be worth it. You'll see. I got no regrets.”

Rogue smiled weakly, “Thanks, Sugar.”


	10. Chapter 10

Remy crouched effortlessly into a horse stance, weight on his toes, back upright, and slid his hands out to demonstrate a nice wide hold on the bo. “Alright, now dat we practiced the stance, lemme show you how t’ block wit’ it. Someone try t’ hit me.”

No one stepped forward.

“C'mon, I don't bite.” he laughed.

The smallest girl, who had impressed him with her form earlier, came forward confidently from the back of the room of fifteen students. Rather than the shy and timid demeanor one might expect of a little girl in braids, she grinned with a certain devil-may-care attitude and gracefully leapt at him with her staff raised over her head. Though he blocked her attack easily, her speed took him off guard, as did the way she rolled nimbly off his block and landed with a stylish flair.

“Bien fait, fille.” he praised in astonishment.

“Merci, monsieur.” she answered proudly.

Remy was dumbstruck a moment. The girl's dark eyes were striking, black sclera just like his, and her skill was effortless … but her intrinsic knowledge of French floored him. Who was this kid?

“Ummm, yeah … sooo … dat is … dat's how you block an overhead attack.” he stuttered out to the class. “So, yeah … everyone pair off and practice blocking. Remember, weight on your toes, but keep dem feets light. A good wide grip on your staff. And attackers, don’ be killin’ your partner. Take it easy. Everybody spread out now.” he instructed calmly, recovering his cool exterior. “You, petite … you're wit me.” he motioned to the girl.

They walked a few paces off from the larger group. She made a little bow and sank into a wide stance, holding her bo out ready to block. He smiled, “Have we met b'fore, girl? You seem familiar.” He made a half-hearted strike, which she blocked fiercely and shook her head no.

“What's your name?” he asked.

“Manon.” she answered.

“Hmmm, do I know your parents mebbe, Manon?” he asked kindly, adopting a laidback defensive stance.

The little girl cocked her head at him and smirked, the expression setting off a hundred bells in his mind.

“Si vous le faites, alors vous pouvez me dire qui ils sont.” (If you do, then you can tell _me_ who they are.) she replied coolly and then brandished the staff, looking for a more favorable angle of attack.

Who did she remind him of? She was maybe 10 or 11, her lips were pouty, her nose small and turned up, her eyes large, and her frame slight. It was hard to say much else about her because all pigment looked as if it had been drained from her body like a black and white photo. The only color about her was her teal green T-shirt. But she was SO familiar somehow.

Remy blocked her new strike, but had to get up off his heels. This kid wasn't messing around.

“You're very good, petite. Who trained you?” Remy probed further.

She looked confused. “Just Mr. Logan and Miss Pryde and Miss Betsy … like everyone else.”

So basically the same classes as the rest of her group, he reasoned. Remy glanced around at the rest of the class. Most of the kids were clumsily whacking away at each other while their partner held up their stick to block awkwardly. No one, even the older kids, had the stances quite right. One kid with horns was yelling because his buddy, a pink scaled boy with a mohawk, had thwacked him on the hand and another was slowly backing away from her partner so as not to take the hit. Remy shook his head with a groan.

He looked back at the girl thoughtfully. “Do ya know _dis_ stance?” he inquired, sliding into a more complex cat stance that he hadn't planned on teaching them.

She shook her head no.

“Try it.” he urged.

The girl grinned, then effortlessly adjusted her weight distribution and footing to match his to perfection.

He gave her a gentle push on the shoulder and found her well balanced.

“Good. Hit me.” he commanded.

She seamlessly struck out from the new stance without instruction on how to do so. He dodged her blow with a grin.

“You're a natural, kid. I haven't seen the likes of you since …” Remy trailed off. “Your Mother … who did you say she was again? An’ how do ya know French?” he asked insistently. 

The sudden urgency in his tone seemed to scare her a little. She backed away slightly, “The Nanny who cared for us … she spoke French. But she wasn't our mother. I told you, we didn't know her.”

“Désolé, Manon … But who is “we”?” he asked more gently, putting his hands up in a reassuring gesture.

“My brother and me.” she answered, looking up at him with big confused eyes.

Remy stared back at her speechless, then suddenly aware the whole class was watching them straightened up.

“Alright, uh … everyone back to your spots. We're gonna practice dem stances again and work on striking.” he ordered.

The girl went back to her spot in the back, but his eyes kept training back to her and his mind was careening through endless possibilities. A long lost relative? A sister? A niece? A clue to his parentage? Was she connected to the Black Womb project? A clone? Or could he have a child he didn’t know about? Children?! He pored over the French-speaking women he had been with. He'd been careful, always so careful. But one small mistake in a moment of passion was all it would take … _had_ taken for him and Rogue. Should he tell Rogue? _COULD_ he tell Rogue?! Was it all just a strange coincidence?

He took the kids through the rest of their paces, somewhat on autopilot. The motions were second nature to him. Then a voice came up over the speakers.

“Hey, sugar. Are ya'll about done? We got that appointment in 10 minutes.” Rogue's honeyed-molasses voice rang out.

Crap! He had lost track of the time.

The kids all started to scatter, realizing they needed to get to their next class.

“Class dismissed!” Remy called out after them awkwardly and rather pointlessly. Smooth, LeBeau, real smooth. He missed which way the girl had gone in the ensuing chaos, but quickly decided now was not the time to pursue it further. He needed more information. A LOT more information.

He gathered up his coat and bo staff, last to head out the exit, working to calm his mind. There were other things to worry about right now.

Rogue was waiting outside in the hallway leaned back up against the wall, arms and legs crossed in a sassy pose. How a woman _this_ pregnant could still manage to pull off sexy he didn't know. He walked up to her, coat slung over his shoulder, gave her a kiss and entwined his hand with hers.

“Shall we?” he smiled.

She ran her free hand through his hair playfully. “Didn't even break a sweat, _Mister_ LeBeau?” she teased.

“Dey some pretty fierce foes, no doubt. But I had dem handled.” he smirked.

“Ah dunno, think that little girl mighta kicked your butt if she got a chance.” Rogue taunted.

“Guess we'll need a rematch.” he commented coolly. No, she hadn’t noticed. And he wasn't ready to show his cards to her just yet. Not when they already had so much to deal with.

They walked down the hall, then took a left toward the lab.

“Hmmm … so what about Claire or ... Adeline?” Rogue proposed casually, steering back to their earlier conversation.

Remy just laughed.

“Seriously, Cajun?” she shook her head in faux disgust. “Ya got a list of names of women you _DON'T_ know?”

“I mean, I could certainly arrange dat … probably.” he drawled, a little too amused with himself.

She rolled her eyes, “How about Rebecca? Kind of old-fashioned, but-”

“What, like th’ kid in dat Aliens movie?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Huh? Sure, Ah guess.” she answered in mild confusion of his reference.

“Hmmmm … it’s not bad. Not on the _list_ anyway.” he smirked.


	11. Chapter 11

The medical bay section of the laboratory was a huge cold room of gray and white with blinking lights and monitors, filled with every sort of medical gadget imaginable and quite a few from out of this world. Rogue stood next to a paper covered table, slipping a teal medical gown over the front of her nude torso. She took a deep breath.

“Could you tie me up, sugar?” she asked softly.

Normally her question would have evoked a fairly suggestive comment from him, but not now, not here. Remy, who had been waiting patiently while she changed, turned to his wife and ran his fingers lightly and comfortingly up her bare spine before taking the ties of the gown and making them into neat little bows. There was nothing sexual about this moment between them, but there _was_ an intimacy … a vulnerability. He could always feel the mild apprehension that rolled off her during these appointments. And he was one of very few privileged people she trusted enough to show it to.

“Want me ta stay, chère?” he asked quietly, massaging her shoulders gently.

She cracked a nervous smile. “An’ make this even _more_ awkward than it already is? Ah don't think so, Cajun.”

“Alright, I'll send in Cece. Den I'll be right back.” he reassured her. “Ya ready?”

She nodded and held out her wrist.

From an inner pocket of his trench, Remy pulled out a peculiar looking bracelet and secured it around her wrist. Rogue sucked in her breath and shut her eyes, hunching her shoulders slightly. Then she recovered and straightened, exhaling slowly. Remy kissed her hand, then reluctantly exited to the adjoining room.

Cecelia Reyes came in shortly dressed in slate blue scrubs, her hair pulled back in neat dreads, and greeted Rogue.

“How are you feeling today, Anna?” she asked in her kind, but very serious and professional tone as she grabbed a nearby computer tablet and began tapping something in. “Any pain? Bleeding? Concerns? … How did you do over the weekend with coming off pelvic rest?”

Rogue felt herself flush at such a personal question and glanced down. “All good. Just been a little tired.” she smiled sheepishly.

It was a bizarre situation to be in the medical care of someone your husband had dated. It might be immature, but somehow it was a huge relief to her to know from previous absorptions of Remy's memories that he and Cece had never been physically together. And Cecelia was still a vast improvement over having Beast, a close friend and a rather squeamish one at that, be in charge of her physical exams. At least Cece had made it solidly through a generous OB rotation in medical school and worked years in emergency rooms. A brilliant geneticist wasn't going to be any help with these practicalities.

“Well, you know the drill.” Cece stated casually.

Rogue nodded, sighed, and scrunched up her nose as she stepped on the scale. Cece tapped in the numbers, then had her sit on the table to take her blood pressure. More numbers were added.

“Good.” Cece noted.

She had her lay back on the bench, draping a sheet over her lap and pulling up the gown to feel around on her stomach.

“Ugghh, is this what being pregnant _really_ feels like for regular humans?” Rogue groaned in discomfort.

Cece smiled kindly, “A little bit, but remember without the bracelet your powers make you exceedingly durable and resilient. I mean, you don't even have stretch marks, Rogue. So I suspect that when you put it on and your powers are being inhibited you're feeling all those changes in your body that have been happening really rapidly and it's hitting you all at once instead of gradually. I know you said it was uncomfortable before, but are you in pain right now?” she asked, concerned.

“Ummm, maybe a little. Just … everything aches. And there's so much pressure.” Rogue admitted, grimacing. “Seems worse every time we do this.”

“Your body is being pushed to its limits, Anna. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid it will probably only get worse as we go. I wish there was another way. But like Hank explained, all of our instruments are designed for typical human parameters. And we can't use most of them or get accurate readings when your powers are active. But we can try to limit the time you have to wear it, ok? Hold on, hon, we're nearly done. I think we should probably check to see how you are progressing though.” Cece said, pulling out the dreaded foot stirrups.

If only men _knew_ the indignities we have to go through, Rogue grumbled to herself with a scowl. But she compiled and scooched down.

“This will probably be a bit uncomfortable.” Cece warned, pulling on new gloves. “Normally I would say we could skip it, but since we haven't been very good at predicting progress with you …”

Rogue nodded, then held her breath as she felt an unpleasant pinch and some pressure.

“Well, you're maybe a few centimeters dilated.” Cece stated finally. “Definitely getting close. You can sit up a little now.”

Rogue was happy to escape the stirrups and slide back up the table.

“So what does that mean? Am Ah going into labor?” she asked with a note of slight panic.

“Not quite, no. It could be days or weeks still. Normally I would say you'll know … but in your case? Hard to say what you'll feel.” Cece explained, then asked. “Have you noticed any contractions?”

Rogue shrugged. “Ah don't think so?”

“And what did you decide about breastfeeding? Did you want to give it a try?” Cece asked.

“Oh, Ah dunno … Ah guess …” Rogue answered noncommittally. “Still seems a bit strange.”

“I'm going to draw some blood quick, then you can take the bracelet off.” Cece told her. “And then we can call Hank and Remy in for the big show.” she smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

In the adjoining lab space, Remy was pacing, still wound up by Rogue’s anxiety and his mind racing over the strange girl from his class.

“I could give you a sedative.” Beast joked from his nearby tinkering. “Why so agitated today, my friend? If you are worried about Rogue-”

“Hank, what you know ‘bout dat new kid … Manon? And her brother?” Remy blurted out impulsively.

The Beast looked up, tilting his head, “Ah, yes. The twins. You and Rogue were not here when they arrived. But I would have thought you had heard that story by now. They were under Ahab's control ... making everyone into hounds. It's been more than a year now. Happened right before we sent our younger selves back to the past.” he explained.

“Twins? … But who _are_ they?” Remy insisted.

“Orphans in time, I'm afraid. Their future ceased to be once we went home and put things right. We obviously could not send them back, so now they are students here.” Beast stated evenly. “We don't really even know from _when_ Ahab took them.”

“Hank …” Remy put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him intently, “Do you understan’ what I'm askin’?”

The Beast looked at him a long moment, gave a sigh and nodded. “The eyes … yes, that narrows down the possibilities _considerably_. And they were told that their parents may have been students here at one time. But we don't know what happened to them. Or how they came to be with Ahab. The children have no memory of their parents. We _could_ find out … But the ethical implications …” he shook his head.

“Henry … I gotta know-”

Cece suddenly poked her head through the door. “Come on in boys. We're ready for you.” and then retreated.

“We can finish this discussion later, Remy.” said Hank. “But I have to consider how it might affect them … As someone who has played God and nearly doomed the world, take my advice. Maybe now is not the time to unearth this information and, to quote the vernacular, “let sleeping dogs lie”.” He bounded out the door.

Remy bowed his head, pondering Beast’s words. But quickly remembering Rogue, he followed.

She was looking more comfortable now, laid back on the inclined table. Cecelia was handing off her notes to Hank and gobbing clear gel onto Rogue's exposed stomach. A chair by her head already awaited Gambit.

He took it, though he didn't feel much like sitting. Rogue handed him the bracelet, which he dutifully tucked away.

“Okay, chère?” he whispered.

She nodded, but before she could say more the whooshing sound of a heartbeat quickly drew their attention up and over to the ultrasound monitor.

And then, there _they_ were.

Rogue and Gambit exhaled reflexively at almost the same time and she slipped her hand into his. Their children, chubby wrinkly humanoid apparitions, wriggled their tiny little fingers next to well defined lips and noses and stretched out limbs restlessly up on the screen. Somehow this facsimile made the whole concept entirely more concrete. The sight was mesmerizing.

Beast was moving the wand across Rogue's stomach, clicking around and taking measurements.

“Okay, so on the left here we have Baby A, the female. Still head down. Looks like we have her clocking in around an estimate of 6 lbs 2 oz right now.” explained Beast. “Also, she appears to have her mother's nose.” he laughed.

Hank's casual observation struck a particular note in Remy's mind, but he said nothing.

“And, I'm disappointed, but not surprised to say that our boy, baby B, hasn’t moved and is still breech. He is right around 5 lbs 12 oz.” Beast observed. “So that does leave us with the same conundrum as we observed last time. Our mother is still in excellent health, but she is showing some dilation. So we'll probably need to make a decision today.”

Beast was talking to a nearby screen, on which a purple human-looking, but fairly alien countenance was displayed, Dr. Cailoghon, the reference obstetrician from the Alpha Flight Intergalactic Hospital.

“Looking at the growth projection chart,” Beast went on, “you can see, that’s close to a pound gain for each baby in only 4 days’ time. For typical human twin pregnancies we are at or near full gestation sizes, even though the length of time for gestation has been … well, _vastly_ shorter.”

The alien doctor on the other end said something Gambit and Rogue couldn't understand, but Hank, wearing a special translation headpiece, answered, “Yes, fascinating indeed. Even among mutants this has been a fairly unusual degree of maturation. Nearly as I can tell, it stems from how the Mother's mutation functions. We have been seeing an unprecedented amount of cellular cross-talk between the parental X-genes in the fetuses and the X-gene in the Mother. It seems to have created not only an immunity of the babies to their Mother's absorption powers, but also as a side effect we are seeing an immunity for the Father as well. In fact, the baby’s rapid growth seems to be due to some level of hijacking of her absorption powers to fuel their own maturation.”

The alien figure made a lengthy reply.

“Yes, exactly. With her invulnerability and extensive durability and adsorption, we did not expect this. The opposite in fact. I feared severe growth restriction and reabsorption would be likely early on. The fact that the fetal X-genes have forced their accommodation without actually inhibiting her powers is magnificent, like a perfect symbiosis. But how that translates over to the birth and post-natal period still remains to be seen.” Beast yammered on.

“Glad as Ah am to be your favorite science project, Hank, what the hell are ya'll getting at? What's the plan?” Rogue interrupted impatiently.

“Oh, sorry my dear … yes, well … the problem remains that Baby B is breech. While that doesn't completely rule out an intervention free birth, it increases the risk of complications greatly.” Beast went on.

The alien doctor added something.

“Yes, indeed.” Beast answered, then explained, “What my esteemed colleague is trying to say is that a traditional human Caesarean section is probably the least risky approach.”

“Oh …” Rogue responded, trying to take in the information with a furrowed brow.

“Surgery?” Remy scoffed. “Ya telling me with all dis Shi’ar technology at our disposal, dere's no other options?”

“Well, the Shi’ar are not particularly helpful in terms of human obstetrics.” Hank pointed out, “As descendants of an avian lineage, they actually have a rather fascinating reproductive process. For instance, did you know -”

“Yeah, I'm gonna stop you right there, Doc. Interesting as dat sounds.” Gambit cut in bluntly. He looked to Rogue, “Whatever is safest … dats what we gotta do, right chère?”

“Ah guess. Honestly can't say Ah'm thrilled about any of the options.” she admitted. “But Ah'm also pretty ready ta be done with this and there's really no way around it.”

Beast was looking at his notes, “If we're doing a C-section there isn't a huge benefit to delaying it much longer. Certainly within the week. How does Wednesday look for you, Cecelia?”

“Works.” she answered.

“Rogue? Gambit?” he asked.

A little shell shocked, they nodded.

“Okay, I'm putting you down for 8 am.” he noted.

“... just two days …” Rogue whispered, looking at Remy anxiously.

“Do you have any questions about the procedure?” Beast asked with a kind smile.

“So am Ah gonna be knocked out? An’ how much is this gonna hurt?” Rogue inquired nervously.

“Hopefully very little, my dear. You'll get to bypass labor, but we can keep you conscious for the whole delivery process. The Shi'ar _do_ have exceptional pain management technologies and as you've seen before we can speed up the healing process of the body considerably. But we _will_ have to use the power inhibitor bracelet, I'm afraid. I just don't have adequate adamantium surgical equipment for this type of procedure.” Beast answered honestly.

Rogue nodded and exhaled slowly, “Alright … let's do it.”

“Wonderful!” Beast remarked. “And how fitting to have this next generation of X-Men born right here at the very school where it all started. I expect everyone will be very excited for you both.”

Remy grinned weakly and nodded, but Rogue still looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

Cece tugged on Hank McCoy's sleeve. “You two have a lot to talk about and I'm sure Dr. McCoy needs to get back to some of his other projects. So-”

Just then there was a knock on the door. Everyone looked up confused. Scowling, Cecelia walked over to answer the door cracking it slightly. “Ed? Dr. McCoy is with a patient, what can I-”

“Sorry, Miss Reyes. But they showed up at the front door and insisted they needed to see a Mr. LeBeau right away. Some kind of emergency? And Ms. Pryde said it was okay to bring them down.” replied a kid from the other side of the door.

“Quoi?” asked Remy with knotted eyebrows, standing abruptly.

“Now isn't the best time-” Cece started.

“I got it Cece, t’anks.” said Remy, putting a hand on Rogue's shoulder. “Chère, I'll just be next door. Come on over when you're ready.”

She knew her husband well enough by now to understand when he was picking up on a vibe.

Rogue nodded, sliding off the table to stand as Remy crossed the room and exited into the adjoining room.

Beast scratched his head in confusion, saying to Rogue. “Well, if you have any other questions in the meantime let me know. Otherwise we'll plan on Wednesday morning. And if there are any changes or concerns, call me right away.”

“Thanks, Hank. Cece.” she acknowledged, as they edged out another door.

She stroked her stomach thoughtfully and sighed to herself in the huge empty room. “Well gang … Guess we better get dressed and see what your Daddy is up to.”


	13. Chapter 13

Remy stepped into the next room, a hand in his coat pocket fingering a concealed Jack of Hearts. The kid, “Ed”, turned out to be the pink scaly mohawk boy from his earlier class and was looking supremely confused. But the people standing off behind him needed no introduction.

“Tante!” Remy exclaimed jovially, throwing his arms out wide as he strode forward to warmly embrace the short, plump woman.

She pulled him down to her level, imbuing each cheek with a wet kiss and squeezed him tight with a strength that belied her meager stature. “Boy, lemme look at you!” she exclaimed pushing him back gently and giving him the once over. “Seems like married life is still agreeing wit’ you.”

He chuckled, “You don’ know the half of it.” Then he eyed Jean-Luc, who was standing off aloof in the corner. “Why did you come to the school? I didn't give you the code for an emergency. In fact, pretty sure I said somethin’ about keepin’ a low profile. Why not go to th’ house?”

“Ask Tante Mattie here. She's th’ one insisted somethin’ big was goin’ down.” Jean-Luc replied smoothly. “Though I _was_ surprised ta get your message so soon after I just saw ya last week.”

Remy looked to Tante who nodded with a wise grin.

“Apologies f’ draggin’ ya here, but I have my reasons. Got ta keep dis away from pryin’ eyes an’ ears.” Remy drawled. “Speakin’ o’ which … Hey, kid. T'anks for bringing my folks down, but you can head on back ta your next class now.”

“Sure, whatever.” Ed slouched off in mild annoyance, eyeing the mysterious visitors on his way out.

“Must be somethin’, ta find you hangin’ out down in _dis_ interestin’ place.” Jean-Luc gestured to the very alien looking laboratory space around them.

“Soooo-” Remy rubbed the back of his neck thoughtfully, grinning like the cat who swallowed the canary, “Dere _is_ somethin’ important-”

Just then the door to the adjacent medical bay creaked open and Rogue stuck her head in from behind the door tentatively.

“Hey, ya'll … good ta see ya.” she greeted them shyly.

Remy held a hand out to her, the red of his irises glimmering, “C'mon in, chère. I was just ‘bout to explain.”

She stepped out from behind the door smiling demurely to reveal their secret.

“ _Hoo boy_ …” Jean-Luc whistled in astonishment. “Y'sure dis don't qualify as an emergency?”

Remy crossed the room to wrap his hand around Rogue’s and walked her over to them with a notable hint of pride.

“Well, we've known for a while, obviously.” Remy explained. “Sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but … it's important we keep dis a bit of a secret.”

Tante came up to Rogue her eyes full of wonder and clasped her arms affectionately, “I knew dere was _somethin’_ big … but dis? Oh, chile … dis is a miracle.” she whispered to her warmly.

“Yeah, it kinda is.” Rogue murmured back with a glowing grin. The older woman always had a way of setting her at ease.

Tante placed her hands on Rogue's belly without thought of hesitation, closed her eyes and was silent a long, strange moment. Then she opened them with a wide smile. “Twins? A boy an’ a girl.” She glanced to Remy with a teasingly suggestive smirk. “ _Definitely_ been enjoying dat married life, boy.”

Remy _actually_ flushed a little and gave a sheepish grin. Rogue chuckled, enjoying the fact that _somebody_ existed who could actually embarrass Remy LeBeau, even a little bit.

Jean-Luc slapped him on the shoulder and smiled. “Figured the odds were we'd be hearing dis sort a t'ing from you one day or another considering, but definitely not what I was expecting today. Dis is great news, son. A real cause for celebration. An’ Rogue, chère … congratulations, darlin’.” He gave her hand a polite kiss. “An’ of course th’ Guild will be ‘round to back ya up. Dese be the heirs to da throne, after all.”

Rogue and Remy exchanged a glance.

“Pops, we appreciate dat. Believe me, we do. But … ya can't go talkin’ ‘bout this ta the Guild. Not yet.” Remy stated. “We have too many enemies-”

“An’ what better way ta protect dem than have the Guild at your back?” Jean-Luc stated confidently.

“Sure an’ den whenever someone decides dey wanna move up th’ food chain, all dey gotta do is let our lil’ secret slip to the Assassins … or _worse_.” Remy's eyes narrowed darkly. “Father, I'm telling you dis ‘cause I like t’ think I can trust you … an’ as for their future in the Guild, we ain't decided on dat yet.”

Jean-Luc nodded solemnly, “I know ya just wanna protect your family, but Remy-”

“But nothin’ …” Remy warned. “Dis how it is.”

Rogue spoke up to smooth things over. “Please, Jean-Luc. Ya hafta understand. We have a lot more involved here than just the Guilds.”

“Of course, t’ choice is yours.” Jean-Luc acquiesced. “And I know that you two have a lot bigger world to consider with what an’ who y'are. All I'm askin’ is that you think about it.”

“We will.” Rogue assured him and Remy nodded.

“Don’ worry, I can keep a secret better den most.” Jean-Luc smiled, touching Remy's shoulder by way of an apology.

Remy hugged him, “Thanks, Dad.”

Rogue's phone buzzed in the pocket of Remy's coat. He pulled it out with a quizzical look and handed it to her. 

She read the screen with a furrowed brow then looked up at Remy.

“Message from Mama. She says he's on the move, not finding him in his usual haunts. Whatever that means.” Rogue whispered.

Remy sighed, his hand slipping around her waist to pull her instinctively, protectively closer. He looked over at Tante and Jean-Luc.

“It's gonna be soon.” he informed them, gesturing to Rogue as he planted a kiss on her head. “A few days actually.”

He and Rogue exchanged a long look, as saying it aloud brought reality crashing back in on them.

“We can stick around, son. No problem. But if ya don't want me raising any alarms around th’ Guild-” Jean-Luc started.

“Naw, it's okay. I know you can't stay. We'll let you know all t’ details after.” Remy acknowledged.

“But I can stay.” Tante spoke up. “As ya Father said, dese ARE the Guild heirs, even if dat's not what ya decide ya want for dem. An’ it's my job ta serve th’ Guild wherever I'm most needed. An’ you two kids are gonna have your hands full.”

“Well, ummm … Ah guess that might be nice?” Rogue answered uncertainly, looking at Remy.

“Uhhh, Tante dat's sweet … really. But I'm sure me n’ Rogue can handle it. We taken on whole armies before. What's a couple a’ petite bébés?” he laughed.

“Ha! Boy, ya have no idea. ‘Sides, ya think I would miss dis, ya got a nother thing comin’.” she scolded.

The discussion was broken up by a loud buzz and an announcement over some unseen speaker system,

**“All senior level staff report to the ready room. Level 4 threat detected.”**

“Gotta be fucking kidding me right now.” Remy groaned, massaging his temple.

Rogue sighed with irritation, “We better go an’ deal with this.”

“Anna, I’m sure dey don't expect you ta come.” Remy started.

She gave him an eye, “Are we really gonna do this right now, sugar?”

“ _Heh_ … C'mon den, tough girl.” he smirked, turning to Tante and Jean-Luc. “Father … mebbe you an’ Tante can stop back by th’ house? We'll meet ya dere later and straighten dis all out.”

“Sure, son.” Jean-Luc answered, as they hurried off.


	14. Chapter 14

As they passed down yet another corridor, Remy asked. “We gonna talk about it?”

“Which part?” Rogue huffed.

“Hey …” he stopped abruptly, forcing her to halt as well. “Are you OKAY wit all dis, chère? We didn't really get to talk about it. The surgery-”

“Ain't really a choice. Look, its fine. It’s what we gotta do.” she replied, trying to exude a confidence she didn't quite feel.

He grasped her by the shoulders, willing her eyes to find his. “I know y' scared.”

“Okay … maybe. But it's not about _that_ exactly ... it's complicated. Jus’ … a lotta things.” she admitted. “But bein’ scared never stopped us from doin’ what's gotta be done, Cajun. It’s fine. Look, let's just get through this meeting an’ we can talk about it later.”

“Okay, but don’ think I'm gonna drop it.” Remy contended as they continued on to their destination.

They were the last to arrive, but that wasn't saying much.

Kitty, Beast, and Nightcrawler were standing around a monitor.

“Dis it?” Remy asked, taken aback.

“I'm afraid so.” Kitty noted. “We have several teams out on long-term missions right now including Scott and Jean. And Storm is in Wakanda. Most of the Junior staff is in class teaching, some out on field trips. And Logan disappeared and probably forgot to turn on his damn phone again.”

“What's the big emergency?” asked Rogue.

“Well, hopefully not SO big.” Beast answered, fidgeting at the keyboard. “There we are.”

Coordinates popped up on a world map on the monitor in the form of a small blinking red light against a dark blue shape far to the South.

“As you know, we have been attempting to monitor Magneto's movements for some time after his *ahem* rather unsavory behavior. But he has gone completely dark for the last six months. It seems one of the tracking beacons we set up years ago at his dilapidated Antarctic base has been tripped recently … in the last 30 minutes in fact.” Beast explained.

“Could be nothing. But since we haven't had any leads in a while, it probably warrants at least a small recon mission.” Kitty explained.

“Antarctica? Why would Erik show up there?” Rogue pondered skeptically.

“Anyone's guess really.” Beast answered. “But the location is remote enough to go undetected by most agencies. Really it's just dumb luck we thought to leave a trip beacon behind last time we were there.”

“But that's not been since-” Rogue broke off, unwilling to finish the sentence. She glanced at Remy, who was looking hard at his boots.

An awkward silence passed, and Kitty restarted. “A small team should suffice. Just a quick get in, gather the facts, and get out mission. If Magneto really _is_ there we don't want to engage. Just observe. Find out what he's been up to.”

“You can count me in.” Kurt spoke up.

“I as well,” Beast noted. “I would like to gather some data at the station anyway. Maybe we can find evidence of whatever he has been planning?”

Rogue humphed, “Well ya know Ah would be happy to volunteer, but-” and she gestured to her giant gut with a sarcastic smirk.

“I can probably go as well, though that does possibly leave my 8 am advanced computer programming class sort of up in the air for tomorrow morning, and I was scheduled to meet with the Department of Justice this afternoon to talk about the treatment of mutants in prisons.” Kitty reflected.

“One of us could fill in. Ah could. Well for the meeting at least, not the class.” Rogue volunteered.

“I suppose.” nodded Kitty, though still frowning. “Or we just send the boys.” she looked to Beast and Nightcrawler. “It’s a simple enough job. Though if Magneto _IS_ there-”

“Ya gonna want a little extra firepower.” Remy finished her thought, rejoining the conversation suddenly.

“Even if we ALL went, it still wouldn’t be enough ta take Erik head on.” Rogue pointed out with heightened concern.

“Exactly, chère. Dat's why we not gonna get caught.” Remy replied, with a cocky grin and a flare of his irises.

“ _We_?” she asked unhappily. “What do ya mean, “ _we_ ”?

“Clearly dis needs a thief’s touch.” he stated, looking at Kitty. “Me an’ Kurt, we got being sneaky down pat. And if t'ings go South, I can always blow the joint an’ he can teleport us outta dere.”

“Remy … it's a kind offer, but I know you and Rogue have bigger things on your plate right now.” Kitty observed.

“We _should_ be back in less than 24 hours, hopefully MUCH less.” Beast calculated. “And obviously it is imperative I return in a timely manner as well, given our important upcoming appointment.” he nodded to Rogue.

“If we can make it quick an’ it's alright with you, chère, den I'm willin’ ta go. But I won' go if you need me here.” Remy declared, looking at his wife.

She held his gaze, trying to figure out what his angle was. But suddenly realizing all eyes, and this decision, were resting on her, she guardedly answered, “Yeah ... Ah mean … that makes sense. It's not even a day. Ah'll be fine, sugar. You should go.”

“Y'sure?” he asked again, in a way that made her wonder.

“Ah'm sure.” she nodded with a faux show of confidence.

“Thank you, Remy. This really _is_ your sort of job.” Kitty replied gratefully. “And if you're going, I can keep my meeting with the Department of Justice. I'd hate to cancel on them considering how long it took to even schedule this thing and since I have first-hand knowledge of what we're dealing with … Anyway, I think the three of you should be able to handle it. But if Magnus _is_ there DO NOT engage. Fact finding only. Everyone good with that?”

“Ja, no problem here.” laughed Kurt, and both Gambit and Beast nodded. “So when do we leave?”

“The sooner we leave, the sooner we can return.” Beast observed. “I believe the jet was re-fueled yesterday, but I will go look into it. That and we will need to acquire the snow gear. Re-convene in 20 minutes?”

“Better grab a bite of lunch,” Remy pointed out. “Not gonna eat that airplane garbage again.”


	15. Chapter 15

“What’s goin’ on, Remy?” Rogue demanded point blank. “Why would you want to go back there? Please tell me this has nothin’ ta do with some personal vendetta.” She took an unhappy chomp out of her apple.

“What? ‘gainst ole bucket head? Please, chère … give a body a _little_ credit.” He smirked with an air of sarcasm.

They had stolen into an empty office up on the main floor with their pilfered food. Rogue sipped her sweet tea, looking up from her drink to fix him with a penetrating glare.

“If ya didn’t want me ta go, why did you say yes den?” he pointed out.

“Please … like Ah could really say no in front of all them? An’ look like a helpless sap? And of _course_ Ah don’t want you goin’ back there, Remy! But what Ah can’t understand is why you _do_.” she grumbled hotly.

“I don’t, chère … not really.” he admitted solemnly. “But we said the past is in the past, non? … Can’t let dat place control us, keep hurting us no more. An’ besides, you know and I know that I’m the guy for dis job. Dey need me ta go.”

“An’ what if Erik is there?! … Ah hate this. Ah hate it! Bein’ this useless. Ah should be there with ya’ll.” She slammed a fist down on the desk, maybe a little harder than she intended. The wood gave a sickening crunch. “Dammit!” she hissed, getting up to pace the room.

Remy put down his sandwich to shadow her cautiously.

“Alright, alright … easy there, killer. Nobody thinks ya helpless … ‘ _specially not dis desk here_.” he quipped lightly. “An’ you’re not useless. Far from it. You’ve got a much more important job ta do right here.” He approached her carefully and laid a hand on her stomach. “And maybe it’s not the one you signed up for, but _I’m_ counting on you and _they_ be counting on you ta see it through.” he whispered, wrapping her up in his arms.

She sighed and nodded. “Ah know … it’s just. What if Ah’m no good at this, Remy?” she breathed aloud the thing she feared. “What kind of mother would rather be runnin’ out into danger, than staying home ta keep her kids safe an’ sound?”

“Only the toughest an’ bravest one I know.” he kissed her hair.

“Just promise me ya won’t get into it with Erik. If he’s there, you high-tail it home.” she murmured. “Ah need you ta come back to me, Cajun. … Don’t make me do this alone.”

“Startin’ ta make me think you don’ believe I could take him.” he noted with a hint of insult.

She looked up to glare at him from tear-specked eyes, softening his wounded pride immediately.

“Okay, I promise.” he whispered sincerely. “Anna, I know you’re scared. ‘Bout _all_ of dis. Dat’s ok, chère. It scares me too. Dis is a big change. We gonna get through it _together_. I’ll be back before tomorrow. Den we get to meet dese babies. And we’ll figure it out one day at a time.”

She gripped him a little tighter, as he held her in his strong embrace.

A sudden loud _BAMF!_ and the stench of brimstone announced the arrival of Kurt. “Ah, here you are. Sorry to interrupt.” he coughed awkwardly. “Beast needs you to come grab your gear.”

Rogue turned her head away from them to covertly wipe her tears, as Remy released her gently from his arms.

“T’anks, brother. … I’ll be right back, chère.” he touched her shoulder softly, then crossed the room, stuffing the sandwich back in his face, as Kurt teleported them to the other side of the school.

Rogue sat back down at the desk glumly tracing the crack she had put in the wood and picked at a piece of string cheese, her appetite weak between the apprehension she was drowning in and the sickening scent in the air.

The door creaked open a crack and a pair of dark eyes peeped in a moment, then started to retreat, jarring Rogue from her misery. “Who’s there?”

There was a pause behind the closing door. It reopened slowly and a small, gray boy looked in at her from behind it. “Sorry. I just thought-” The kid blurted out.

“It’s okay, sugar. Ah’m one of the teachers here … Mrs. LeBeau. Ah haven’t been around much. What’s your name?” she asked gently.

“I’m Maxime.” he smiled shyly. “People call me Max though.”

“Well, Max, can Ah help you with somethin’?” she smiled sweetly.

He shuffled in the door a little further and Rogue couldn’t help thinking he seemed very familiar, certainly the black eyes reminded her of Remy, but it was more than just that.

He shook his head no, saying, “I thought maybe … well, sometimes people _call_ to me …”

“What do you mean, sugar?” she asked quizzically, still trying to figure out who this kid was.

“Sometimes … I _feel_ people. Ya know? Their feelings. They call me. Usually I just _give_ feelings, but once in a while-” the young boy shrugged, trying to put words to his meaning.

“Ohhh, you’re an empath.” she nodded in understanding.

“Yes, that.” he scrunched up his eyebrows.

“Oh, Ah’m sorry, sugar.” she soothed, as it finally dawned on her why he had come. “Here Ah am worrying and frettin’ in here and it’s probably driving you bonkers.”

The boy gave a shy grin and cocked his head. There was something incredibly endearing about him.

“It’s okay. It doesn’t happen much.” he replied. “But I didn’t understand … the feeling, like … comme la peur, l’inquiétude …?”

“Ah have a _lot_ on my mind these days, kid.” she answered, mesmerized by the easy familiarly of his bilingual speech.

“You will have a baby soon?” he raised a curious eyebrow at her bulge.

“Yeah … two actually …” she nodded quietly.

“Is that why you feel like this?” he inquired with curious eyes.

“Maybe a little. Bein’ a mom … it’s not something Ah’ve done before.” she found herself confessing.

He was quiet a long thoughtful moment.

“You seem awful young to have such active powers already.” Rogue observed.  
  
The boy shrugged. “Dr. McCoy says it’s ‘cause both our parents were mutants."  
  
“Ohhh, now I know who you are.” said Rogue in sudden realization, “You’re one of those twins that was rescued from Ahab.”

The boy gave a nod.

“You an' your sis have been through an awful lot. Ah'm sorry about that, Max. … Can Ah ask ... your Mom an' Dad, who were they? Would Ah have known them?" Rogue inquired. “You just seem so familiar.”

The boy shrugged. "Dunno, the doctor always said they came from here."  
  
_BAMF!_  
  
Remy and Kurt arrived back suddenly, startling Rogue. When she glanced back at the door, the boy was gone. She frowned.  
  
“Chère, we ‘bout ready ta head out.” Remy stated, coming over to her. “Kurt’s gonna take us home quick, den me an’ him will go back to t’ plane from there.”  
  
“Okay.” she breathed, tossing her leftover food in the trash as Kurt joined them.  
  
_BAMF!_  
  
They were back in their apartment. The cats skittered into hiding spots, frightened by their sudden appearance.  
  
Rogue coughed.  
  
“Sorry.” Nightcrawler apologized.  
  
“Don’t worry about it, Kurt. Thanks for the ride.” She replied kindly, looking a little green none-the-less.  
  
Kurt stood off a ways, trying to entice Figaro out from under the coffee table, while attempting to give Gambit and Rogue a moment alone.  
  
Remy went over to the closet and began loading up his pockets with playing cards. Rogue followed at a distance, watching him silently, her arms crossed with anxiety. He turned to her, his eyes giving off a faint crimson glow and wrapped her back up in his arms.  
  
“My father and Tante should be along shortly,” he told her softly. “You can tell dem the whole story. It’s just for tonight, ok? Den I’ll be home.” He turned her face up to his to kiss her.  
  
“Just come back to me, Cajun … _Ah love you_.” she whispered in his ear.  
  
“An’ I love you too, girl.” He returned with sincerity. “But let’s don’ be silly. Dis ain’t goodbye.” She felt him smile against her cheek and wished she felt his certainty. Then he bent down to kiss her stomach, “à bientôt. Be good for ya Mama.”

Remy strode across the room to Kurt.  
  
“Don’t worry, sis. I’ll take good care of him.” Kurt tried to reassure her.  
  
She frowned, “ _Both_ ya’ll better get your asses back here safe or ya gonna have me ta deal with.”

They both held up a hand to wave goodbye as _BAMF!_ they were gone.


	16. Chapter 16

“Ya don’t have ta do that!” Rogue called from her bedroom as the “ _chop, chop, chop_ ” sound continued from the kitchen. She folded yet another little onesie and squashed it into the overstuffed suitcase, shooing Oliver out of it once more. Damn cat hair is gonna be everywhere, she swore to herself. Ever since Remy left, she had been frantically trying to keep her mind occupied. Cleaning around the house and packing for her upcoming stay at the mansion seemed like logical solutions.  
  
“Chile, it’s no sweat off my back. I’d be cooking dinner right now whether I was home or here anyway.” Tante replied calmly from the kitchen.   
  
Rogue stared at the bag, trying to think of anything she had forgotten to pack and wondering how many outfits a baby even needed … babies … plural … were these even going to be the right size for them??? She groaned in anguish at her inadequacy, zipped the bag up, and padded out to the kitchen to see what Tante was up to.

  
Jean-Luc had dropped her off maybe 20 minutes after Remy had left, not sticking around very long himself after her brief explanation. These LeBeau men were a slippery bunch. Tante couldn’t be easier to accommodate, but Rogue hadn’t spent this much time with her in years. Not since her first trip down to New Orleans with Remy, in fact, when she had helped babysit a comatose Belladonna. So yes, not awkward _at all_ , she grumbled.  
  
Rogue closed the windows she had opened earlier to air out Nightcrawler’s brimstone. The scent coming from the kitchen right now though was already so heavenly, it drew her over.   
  
“Can Ah give you a hand?” Rogue asked shyly.  
  
“Sure, hon. Pull up a seat. Dese peppers need dicin’.” the older woman offered warmly.  
  
Rogue pulled herself up onto a stool and began cutting up a red bell pepper, keeping her eyes on her work and glad to have her hands busy as an excuse not to talk or think for a bit.

“Y’still worrin’, gal?” Tante asked with a casual air.

Rogue didn’t answer, but gave a weak sigh. How did Tante always know things? She was as intuitive as Remy, maybe worse.  
  
“Th’ good book says worry don’ add a single hour to y’life. So why waste ya time on it? Remy will be ok, chile. I can feel it in my bones. Dat boy’s gotten through plenty. Always was a wily one." she reassured her, then after a thoughtful pause added: “But _dat_ ain’t all what dis is ‘bout, now is it?”  
  
Tante reached across the counter to put a warm hand on Rogue’s shoulder.  
  
Rogue paused her chopping and looked up, meeting the older woman’s eyes hesitantly.   
  
“Awww, I see it now. Of course.” Tante smiled kindly. “But dat’s why I’m here, Rogue. Ta help. Th’ rest will come, gal. You’ll see. You love dese babes, right?”  
  
“Ah think so.” Rogue smiled to herself. “But can you really love someone ya never met?” She looked down at her belly thoughtfully.  
  
Tante gave a hearty laugh that reminded her so much of Remy. “Heaven’s girl, ‘course ya can! An’ that’s the only thing you need, chèrie. Love. All th’ rest, it will come.”


	17. Chapter 17

Remy slunk stealthily against the stone wall, Nightcrawler a few feet behind him, and Beast even a little further back. It was nearly pitch black down here, but he had no trouble finding his way. Locating the entry point had taken over an hour, even with Henry’s equipment to aid them. There were no obvious signs of life on the surface, where the driving wind was pushing snow in aimless drifts and erasing any potential for evidence.  
  
The sight of the endless white and the biting cold had given him more pause than he had originally anticipated, but if Kurt or Hank had noticed his reticence in getting off the plane they hadn’t indicated it to him. The enhanced snow gear covering his body was reassuring though and doing its job to keep him warm. And the green beanie he wore, a gift Rogue had long ago bestowed upon him as a joke, helped remind him that he was not the same man who had traversed these frozen tunnels so many years ago.  
  
What Kitty and the others had been too kind or too embarrassed to acknowledge openly was that Remy was most qualified for this job because he knew his way around this base better than any of them. The days of his abandonment here had left him nothing but time. Time to memorize the layout, to search out every nook and cranny for food and fuel, and to know every entrance and exit. The memories haunted him still. That was how he was able to lead them so quickly and confidently to the heart of this remote compound once they were in.

Beast investigated the control room, fiddling with the switchboards and tapping at keyboards while he and Kurt looked on. They had encountered no one on the way in. The base was entirely dark, not a hint of electricity or even firelight, not a single sign of life.

“Hmmm,” Beast intoned, “I do hope we didn’t come out here on an entirely false alarm. Ah-ha, here we go.”  
  
The electricity flicked on with a sickening whine, casting a greenish glow to better reveal the details of their surroundings.  
  
"Shit." Remy hissed out.

The computer panels had all been meticulously stripped away and strands of cable and wire streamed out from every port of every station, though whatever they had been attached to was now long gone. Other sections of the room appeared to be missing entire pieces of equipment. Clean squares atop dust covered benches suggested more things that had been removed quite recently.

Beast let out a deep sigh, "It appears we may have missed whoever tripped the alarm. Hopefully there will be a clue on the surveillance footage if I can bring it up.”

"We should search around, ja? Look for clues?" Kurt offered, bored already of standing around watching Beast.

"Now that we have the lights up and it doesn't seem like anyone else is here, that seems like an advisable plan. Just don't wander too far." Beast agreed.

"You coming, Remy?" Kurt inquired. 

"In a sec, mon frère. I want to see what we got for video." Remy replied, staring up at a smashed-in monitor thoughtfully.

Kurt shrugged and _BAMFED_ off.

"Dis looks like old damage." Remy observed in a nonchalant manner gesturing toward the monitor. "Whoever was here recently came to retrieve, not destroy."

"Yes, well ... that bit was Rogue's doing actually. From last, uh ... last time." Beast answered awkwardly. "So ... are you going to tell me why you _REALLY_ wanted to hang back, Remy?"

"We didn' get to finish dat conversation, mon ami." Remy stated, not bothering to mask his intentions. The Beast was too smart and knew Gambit too well not to know when he was being played.

"Is that the only reason you agreed to come? To get me one-on-one?" Hank asked.

"Non ... though, definitely was a factor." Remy admitted openly.

"I think I said my piece on the matter." Beast stated, bridging some wires together.

"You did. But I know you too well, Hank … You too curious not ta have already answered dis question for ya self. I know you know th' truth." Remy laid it out.

"What would knowing do for you, Remy? For them? We risk changing the entire future by even having this conversation. The children were key in defeating Ahab. In setting things right." Beast murmured.

"Y'mean in setting right th' future dat _YOU_ broke? An' what did they get out of it?" Remy accused impatiently.

"If not for us, Ahab might still have them." Beast reminded him.

"But why did he have dem in th' first place, Hank? Tell me who dey are! After all we been through ... all de times we’ve fought and bled together. How could y'not tell me?" Remy growled in anger, his irises flaring dangerously and his clenched hands vibrating.

"I _can't_   ... we can't change the timeline." Hank was now frowning, guilt spilling from his face.

Silence fell between them, his inability to answer was practically an admission.

Remy changed tactics, lowering his voice to a whisper, "Henry ... please, as y'friend ... tell me. Am I their Father?"

Beast squeezed his eyes shut, hand to his temple and nodded a “yes”. 

Remy held his breath a long moment, afraid to ask the next question. "And ... and their Mother?"

"… is ... _was_ ... Rogue." Beast murmured, shaking his head woefully.

"They ... they're de babes she carrin' right now, aren't dey?" Remy reasoned out loud in a hollow, shocked voice.

"Yes." Hank admitted. "I discovered their parentage shortly after we took them in from Ahab. It was before Rogue had even became pregnant. I didn't know when or if it would ever come to pass in our timeline. And when it did … I couldn't burden them or you with the truth."

"Why?" Remy demanded.

"They don't remember you, Remy. Either of you. ... I thought it might be due to Ahab's programming, so I had Jean search their subconscious memories ... but there was nothing." Hank explained.

"Jean? She knew ‘bout dis? An’ what ... what does dat even mean?" Remy rasped.

“I don’t know. That’s the point, my friend. As far as they are concerned, you and Rogue are complete strangers. Whatever happened to them in their early life shaped them. However they came to be under Ahab’s ministrations … you and Rogue were not in the picture so far as we can tell.” Hank shook his head with sorrow. “There is no _good_ way that could have happened.”

Remy sucked in his breath. “But … but we can’t let dat happen. Not now dat we KNOW.”

“Which was my point in the first place, Remy. That IS … _was_ … their destiny. We shouldn’t know about it. And we can’t change it without altering the timeline. And if we do alter the timeline, we may end up with the very same dark future the twins suffered to prevent or worse. Then they would have no future and neither would any other mutant on this planet.” Beast went on, as a computer screen nearby kicked to life.

“But … maybe we _wouldn’t_ …” Remy responded, unable muster any conviction in his answer as he trailed off.

“I’m sorry this happened, Remy. You and Rogue were never meant to know, to come into contact with them. If I had been aware Betsy asked you to cover her class, I would have had Logan take it instead.” Beast said.

“ _How … how can I tell her …_ ” Remy lamented softly to himself.

“You can’t. And they can’t know either. We may have already set things in motion that can’t be undone just by talking about this. We never should have kept them at the school. I know that now. But they had nowhere else to go and you two were hardly ever around. As soon as Rogue became pregnant, I started looking quietly into re-homing them. But things have been difficult all around for mutants ever since the vaccine became widespread. Jean has been trying to find another way, a better solution for months, but there just isn’t one … I’m sorry, my friend. I truly am.” Hank explained, Remy not absorbing any of his words anymore.

More silence followed and the Beast returned to looking at the monitor footage.

Remy turned and walked away.


	18. Chapter 18

She sat up with a start in the dimness of her bedroom. Oliver was meowing loudly, the other cats perched nearby silently looking on with anxiety and annoyance.

It took a moment for her to register the empty spot next to her in bed, as she felt for Remy.

“ _Ollie … wha …”_ she murmured groggily, unhappy to be woken. It had taken her hours to fall asleep, despite having a contented belly full of Tante Mattie’s chicken jambalaya and having spent hours talking with the wise old woman, listening to stories about Gambit as a child, while picking out some tunes lazily on her guitar. She had finally been able to relax for a bit.

Rogue moved to sit up and flinched. Her back was aching. Must have slept funny, she thought to herself. But as she pushed back the covers and her senses came fully online, she was suddenly vividly aware that she was damp from the waist down.

“No … no, no, no … NO … not now … it _can’t_ be now …” she gasped in horror. She was frozen with panic for a moment before adrenaline kicked in. She took a deep breath to center herself, putting on the same mental focus she reserved for the battlefield. She got up gingerly, grabbing her phone from the nightstand and padded over to her closet for some clean clothes.

She sent a message to Cecelia, Hank, and Remy: “It’s happening NOW. Get to the school STAT.”, saying a silent prayer they would get it in time. Then she went into the bathroom to change. As she stood up to slip on some baggy yoga pants, a wave of muscle cramps hit her square in the small of her back making her yelp in pain and double over, gripping the marble sink. She concentrated very hard on not ripping it out of the wall and breathed slowly until the sensation passed. Okay, so _THAT_ was not fun. She hurried to finish changing.

Several minutes later a knock came at her door. “Chile, you alright in dere? I thought-” came Tante’s voice on the other side.

“Tante … Ah need you …” Rogue breathed out raggedly.

The older woman hurried into the room. “Heavens, what? … it’s time? …” she exclaimed in surprise.

Rogue nodded. “Yeah.” she answered out of breath, “Gotta get … get ta … th’ school.”

Tante shook her head. “Not sure dere’s time, girl.”

Ever the stubborn one, Rogue shook her head in response. “No … ah can make it. Meet me there, okay?” She exhaled. “Ah would take ya, but … not sure I wouldn’t drop you …” she managed a smirk. 

Rogue started to grab her suitcase. “I’ll bring it, gal. Jus’ get yourself dere.” Tante urged.

“Okay, right.” she agreed. “Thank you, Tante.”

Rogue hurried out the door, allowing her powers to carry her off the ground and up and out the skylight. It had been ages since she had flown far and it would probably have felt amazing under better circumstances. She bolted along at full speed into the night sky, realizing she was going to have to really cut loose to make it before- “ _Arrrghhh …. ugghh …._ ” She hurtled down out of the sky as another wave of agony washed over her and she barely righted herself before crashing headlong into a building.

Her pocket vibrated and she pulled out her phone to answer it.

“Anna, where are you?” came Cecelia’s stern, calm voice.

“Ah’m flyin’ … be there soon.” She managed weakly.

“ _FLYING?!?_ Are you serious right now?!” Cecelia exclaimed.

“Yeahhh …” Rogue replied guiltily. “Didn’t have a choice. Please tell me you’re there already?”

“Not hardly, girl. But I’m on my way. Maybe 15 minutes out.” Cecelia answered. “Tell me what’s going on.”

“ _Mmmm … ahhh … water broke … back hurts_ …” Rogue mustered. “ _Ah … ah thought you said this wasn’t gonna hurt …_ ” she moaned out, as her vision went black for a second and she dipped low in the air amid another contraction.

“Holy crap … do NOT crash. Do you hear me?” Cecelia barked over the phone. “ANNA?!”

“ … _ngghhh … uhhh … huhh_ … _Ah see th’ school …_ ” Rogue answered. “ _Jus … get here …_ ” and then she cut out.


	19. Chapter 19

Remy turned the cigarette over and over in his fingers, put it to his lips, thought better, and then returned it to the worn old box, stuffing it back deep inside his coat pocket.  
  
He leaned his head against the wall of the tunnel, trying to organize his racing mind, the blood pounding in his ears. He had hoped being in this place might help calm him. There was something sacred about it. Another person would never notice anything special, anything different, about this particular stretch of cave that wasn’t just like every other.  
  
But to Remy, this spot held a memory too powerful to forget. It was forever ingrained in his mind, the only reason he could stand being in this place at all.  
  
The first time he and Rogue had ever touched, _really_ touched, had been here. Not the place he would have chosen for their first time. Nothing soft or warm or romantic about this place. It was cold and harsh, all rough edges. It felt exposed and raw and cruel. Yet, none of it had mattered that night. Everything around them had just fallen away into the background and all he could feel, all he could see, all he could taste was her. It had been the most exquisite experience he had ever had in his young life. He remembered the way she had trembled in his arms and he had never been sure if it was from the cold, or nerves, or if she was just overwhelmed by the sensation of being touched. But then and there, he had understood the preciousness of the trust she was putting in him. Putting herself in his hands, literally. Giving her body and soul over to him without asking a thing in return. And it was that, knowing the depth of her love and trust, that had broken him in the end. She had trusted him so deeply and he had betrayed that trust with his lies of omission.   
  
Beforehand he had been so sure that making love to her would be the crowning glory of their time together and their last goodbye. A pinnacle they could never surpass. He would soon be dead or she would learn his secret and hate him forever, probably both. That moment in time was all they had left, all he had left to give her. It was the surest way he knew to take away her pain, to make her forget all the horrors from his mind and make her understand all that she meant to him. And he had needed it too, to forget for a while and find some comfort in her arms. He had taken it slow, _excruciatingly slow_ , assuming her trepidation and wanting to memorize every moment, wanting to make it last. He had put his hands and lips to every inch of her body, needing to make it unforgettable for them both, assuming they would never get this again. But she had taken him by surprise, coming fervently alive under his touch despite her inexperience, wanting him just as desperately as he had wanted her. He smiled to himself … first times were never supposed to be _that_ good.

After that night, after experiencing the depth of her love and knowing what it was to have her, he couldn’t bring himself to let her go and push her away like he was supposed to, like he had planned. Not in the end, when all the chips were down. He had been selfish. He had wanted more.  
  
And now here he stood, harboring yet another lie that he could not confess. Not because of something _he_ had done exactly, but because of what it would do to her … and what it might cost their children ...

He had been so sure if he was careful enough, vigilant enough, good enough … that he could have this life that he didn't quite deserve. He should have known better. After all ya done LeBeau, did ya t'ink you would really get the happy ending? He shook his head in despair.

Their children, the babies he hadn't even met yet, were never going to know them. Not him and not the woman working so hard to give them life. Somehow they were going to end up in the hands of a cruel madman who would twist their minds. And if this fate wasn't allowed to transpire, if anyone dared interfere, they and all mutantkind would suffer the consequences and there would be no hope for the future.  
  
Remy wanted to cry, he wanted to be sick, he wanted to blow this whole goddamn base to ashes with himself inside … but none of those things would solve this problem. He HAD to find a third option. He was Remy LeBeau … Gambit. And if he didn’t like the hand he was dealt, then he wasn’t above breaking the rules to skew the odds back in his favor.

“Gambit … could you come back up to the control room?” came Beast’s calm voice over his com.

“On the way.” he answered dispassionately, reluctant to leave his holy place.

Kurt was already there when he arrived looking over Beast’s shoulder, making it impossible to return to their previous discussion.

“Right here.” Beast pointed out. “… see that? A shoulder? They managed to stay out of the camera range before deactivating the system, except for that. Anybody recognize it?”  
  
 Gambit's eyes flared up to a white-hot hatred as he ground out the name, “ _Sinister_.”  
  
“Precisely,” Beast agreed unhappily. “ _Not_ Magneto as we had feared, though I cannot call this an improvement. I’ve been investigating to see what he took. Oddly enough, he seems to have stolen the programing for Nanny.”

  
“But why?” Kurt scrunched up his nose.

  
“Who can say?” Beast answered.  
  
Gambit was quiet, mulling it all over … the mention of Nanny leaving him especially unsettled, when both he and Beast’s cell phones vibrated simultaneously.  
  
Remy jumped, pulling out the phone, but already knowing who it must be, “ _Fuck … non … not now …_ ”  
  
Beast read the message quickly, “We have to go.”  
  
They launched immediately out the door for the jet, but had barely left the control room before a powerful burst of spiked air knocked them back. Beast and Kurt hit the wall, though Gambit managed to turn his body in the air, landing in a crouch, charged cards already flying out at their unseen attacker.  
  
“ _Argghh … sharp_.” Nightcrawler groaned, pulling a spike from his ribcage.

“Oh my stars …” Beast gasped out. “It’s a trap.”

“Picked a bad day, Riptide.” Gambit warned with malice, as he sent another barrage of paper missiles at the bloodthirsty Marauder. But it was to no avail, as the deck was hurled right back at them by the revolving winds.

Beast managed to duck and Kurt teleported out of the way, while Gambit dove away and rolled.

“We don’ have time for dis.” Remy called to his teammates, as the ground around them began to shake violently. “ _Fuck …”_


	20. Chapter 20

Cecelia Reyes pushed through the laboratory doors and found Anna Marie LeBeau, the woman known as Rogue, standing hunched over at the end of a hospital bed grasping the metal frame in a death grip with her eyes closed tight, teeth clenched, and breathing hard.

“Okay, okay … easy, Anna.” she approached her slowly like a wounded animal. “We’re gonna get through this. Just breath.”

“ _This … ngghh … this isn’t what … ahh …”_ Rogue tried to speak, tears welling up in the corner of her eyes.

“I know, hon. I know. This wasn’t the plan. It’s okay. Remy and Hank are on the way.” Cece soothed.

“ _Aww_ … _fucking oww … goddamn this hurts …_ ” Rogue cursed as it began to ease up. She slowly released the bar and Cece’s eyes widened, noticing the deep imprints her fingers had left in the steel.

“I can take care of that. Let’s get you changed and in bed, okay? Do you have the bracelet?” Cece asked.

Rogue nodded a yes, pulling it out of the jacket hanging loosely off her shoulders.

“I can give you something for the pain and slow the contractions until Hank gets here.” Cece assured. “It’s going to be alright.” 

Rogue didn’t even care about awkward right now, as Cece helped strip her out of her clothes and got her into a white medical gown. She climbed stiffly into the hospital bed and hunched forward, trying to be still as Cecelia carefully adhered a neural disruption band, courtesy the Shi’ar, along her lower spine. The pain ceased immediately. She let out a deep sigh of relief.

“Okay, now the bracelet.” Cece instructed. “I’ll need to give you magnesium sulfate intravenously if we’re going to slow these contractions any. But first, we need to check where you’re at.”

Rogue complied, putting on the bracelet and allowing the other woman to reach up between her thighs, too glad of the pain relief to pay any mind. Years of invulnerability always made unexpected pain a bit of a nasty shock to her system.

Cece was humming and making a face.

“ _What_?” Rogue asked, concern growing. “Cece, what?”

The woman sighed. “I should have known. I think you’re too strong.” Cece shook her head in dismay. “We’re not gonna be able to wait for Hank. This one is coming NOW.”

“ _WHAT?!_ _No, no, no_ … it’s not safe, remember? That’s not the plan. Ah … ah don’t know how ta do this.” Rogue insisted, starting to panic.

“The baby is right _here_ , Anna. You’ve already done most of the work. It’s not safe _NOT_ to finish this. We can’t wait. You’re going to have to push.” Cece explained.

Rogue closed her eyes and shook her head. “ _Ah can’t. He’s not here_.”

“Rogue. I need you to focus. Your baby’s life is depending on you.” Cece clamped her hands on her arms.

Rogue’s eyes snapped open and she exhaled, steeling herself. “ _Okay_.”


	21. Chapter 21

More debris fell from the ceiling, the cave walls threating another collapse.

Kurt and Remy dodged the falling rocks fluidly, as another barrage of sharpened spikes rained upon them as well. They were pinned down.

Archlight and Riptide were keeping them from the exit and had separated them from Beast, who was on the other side of the wall of fallen rock behind them.

Gambit had given up on remote attacks, as the ensuing ricochet off Riptide’s vortex was only adding to the instability of the cave and the number of obstacles to avoid. And Archlight was using Riptide as her human shield. 

Nightcrawler teleported up to the ceiling, hanging loosely off a stalagmite to get out of the way. Gambit spun his bo, deflecting the shrapnel.

But Remy noticed the pair were not trying to press in on them for the kill. Rather they were hanging back, content just to hamper them and cause damage remotely. And they had no interest in Beast, who he could hear on the other side of the wall, trying to work his way through.

“I'm done wit dis.” Gambit called in frustration to Nightcrawler over the din of the rushing wind.

He took a running leap and flipped in the air over the whirling debris, landing squarely on Riptide’s shoulders to slide a charged card down the back of his shirt, then kicked off the Marauder to fling himself back out over the maelstrom and land in a low crouch near Archlight. She struck for him, pounding the ground instead as he dodged out of the way.

He swung the staff at her, but she dodged and pounded the ground again. He had to roll away as more rock tumbled down.

Kurt bamfed next to Archlight while Remy had her distracted. Riptide had stopped his spinning to frantically paw at his back.

Nightcrawler proceeded to teleport Archlight repeatedly in short consecutive bursts around the cavern, effectively disorienting and weakening her until she collapsed.   
  
The world suddenly flashed bright fuchsia as a concussive explosion knocked he and Gambit back and the whirling tornado of a man known as Riptide exploded in vivid fashion.  
  
Kurt gave Gambit a horrified look as he walked over to survey what was left of the Marauder.

“Mein gott, man …” Kurt gasped. “Why-”  
  
“Clones … their genomes are destabilized,” Gambit informed him coldly. “Look at her.” He gestured over to Archlight.  
  
The woman was covered in gaping, puss-filled sores and twitching in her unconscious state.  
  
“Still …” Nightcrawler started.   
  
“I seen dis before. Dey were as good as dead already. Practically a mercy putting him down.” Remy growled, then demanded. “How far can you teleport?”  
  
"I can't get all ze way home from here, if zis is your meaning. Especially if I'm taking you and Beast with me." Nightcrawler reasoned. "We could do short bursts, but ze toll would be great. And we could end up in the ocean. Now if we can get at least halfway there ..."

"Get Beast. We're wastin' time. There's a reason dey wanted to keep us here." Gambit ordered.


	22. Chapter 22

Rogue huffed out a determined breath, her brow dotted with perspiration, clasping her own knees as she gave another push.

"So close ... here let's take this off. Maybe just one more if we can get an edge." Cece encouraged as she unclasped the inhibitor bracelet. "Okay, give this one all you got, girl."

The former Avenger set her brow and clenched her teeth, willing her body into compliance " ... nnnnyyyhhh ..."

"Good, good. That's it ... a little more ... just about ..." Cece murmured.

" ... mmm ... nnnrryyhh ... arRHHH!!!"

The stillness of the laboratory was suddenly broken by the squalling of a newborn as Cece exclaimed "You did it, Mama. Here she is!"

She thrust the pink, wrinkly wailing babe up onto Rogue's chest who instinctively crushed the little creature up in her arms with tearful gratitude.

Cece brought over some blankets to wipe her down. Rogue cradled the babe in her lap with wonder and disbelief, studying her over and touching her gingerly. The child had a decent swath of dark brown hair with a prominent white forelock and when she peeped her bleary eyes open a crack, they were dark like Remy's. 

Rogue smiled and ran a finger delicately from the child's crown down her chubby cheek, then smirked ruefully, "Well ... your Daddy didn't get here in time. So Ah get ta name you. You're gonna be Rebecca. Rebecca Irene." she said, adding emphasis to her proclamation with a gentle _boop_ to her turned up little nose.

The babe made a few mewling squawks.

"Ohh ... ummm?" Rogue questioned nervously.

Cece smiled and took the babe to swaddle her up. She was just about to hand her back, when Rogue doubled over sucking in her breath. Quickly she was reminded this wasn't over.

"Well, that's one down." Cece patted her shoulder sympathetically.

"Great." Rogue exhaled sarcastically as her entire torso continued to clench.

"This next one is gonna be tough." Cece warned.

Rogue shot her an incredulous, "you gotta be shitting me" look.

Cece rolled a small incubator bed over and gently placed Rebecca inside. Rogue stared at her with fascination, still trying to comprehend ... she _did_ this ... _made_ this … this whole little person.

Meanwhile Cece had unceremoniously hoisted up Rogue's gown, any pretense of modesty long gone, and was gobbing her stomach up with gel to run the ultrasound wand over her.

"Damn it ... he still hasn't turned. And he's not moving down." Cecelia murmured. The doctor stood there a moment mulling it over to herself. "Okay, let's get a monitor on you. Give it a little more time. Might still work." 

She wrapped a strap around Rogue's stomach that held a little round sensor against her, producing the rhythmic readout of a heartbeat.

Cece was typing a message into her phone when the laboratory door opened as Tante Mattie shuffled in.

"Oh good!" Cece greeted her. "Tante Mattie, right? We could use an extra set of hands."

The older woman nodded and came silently over. 

"Can't believe ya made it so fast." Rogue smiled. "Look ..." she gestured over to the incubator. "We have a daughter ... Rebecca."

Tante grinned politely and came over to stare through the hard plastic box.

Suddenly thinking _"diapers?!"_ , Rogue started to ask, "Did ya happen to grab my suitca-?" when another contraction punched the breath right out of her again. Even if they didn't hurt anymore, the sensation of seizing up like a busted engine would not abate.

Suddenly the sensor readout was pinging in alarm.

Cecelia frowned and rushed over to look at it.

"Damn it! Quick, the bracelet, now!" she shouted at Rogue, who fumbled weakly through the bedsheets to find the inhibitor and clamp it on her wrist.

"Okay ... that was _NOT_ good. Bad, bad decel. Here, let's turn you on your side. He's not tolerating your contractions at full strength." Cece explained. "Let's try this, but I'm gonna prep you for the mag."


	23. Chapter 23

Beast had the jet engines singing, thrusters at maximum capacity. 

Remy was pacing the cabin liked a caged animal, a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. "But why ... why did dey want to delay us? What is Sinister's angle?" he pelted out to himself with narrowed eyes, then stopped to look up at Nightcrawler with desperation, "How much further?"

Kurt put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder, "Not far, mein freund." Remy dropped his head, arms crossed.

He and Beast's phones both suddenly vibrated.

As Remy read the message from Cece, he sank to the floor.

It read: "Baby girl born. Mom and baby fine, but Baby Boy distressed. Stalling, but hurry."

"10 more minutes." Beast told them. “We’ll get there, Remy.”

* * *

Cecelia taped the IV down to Rogue's arm and hung up the bag of magnesium sulfate.

"This will slow the contractions. You might feel strange, so don't be alarmed. Just try not to get up. Beast said they'll be here soon. We can wait and do the C-section." Cece explained, reviewing the sensor readout again.

Rogue blinked up exhaustedly at Cece. They had tried moving her into several different positions before Cece gave up and started the IV. Rogue finally turned her head to check on Rebecca and ask Tante about the diapers again. But Rebecca was _NOT_ in the incubator.

She surveyed the room in alarm and her eyes fell upon Tante, her back turned to them as she walked toward the far corner of the lab.

"Tante ... what are you-?" Rogue called after her.

The elderly woman half-turned, the expression on her face an alien mask of fear and guilt, her plump arms filled with a little white bundle. 

Coming to a sudden and sickening realization, Rogue seethed with an anger she had never known, " _MAMA?! HOW COULD YOU!?_ " 

A panicked Tante tossed a small metallic button a few feet out in front of her that erupted into a purple-hued floating ring of energy, as, simultaneously, Rogue exploded out of the bed, pushing off the inhibitor and ripping out her IV and the monitor, shooting across the room to barrel into the old woman just before she could step into the portal. 

Tante was knocked against the wall with an unpleasant crunch, leaving a significant dent, as Rogue scooped her baby safely from the woman's hands.

She tenderly flew the babe, who had started to wail, back over to a shocked Cececila Reyes as she kissed her and looked her over. 

Cece took a look at the baby, "She seems alright, Anna. It's okay. Are YOU okay? What was all that?" she questioned in confusion.

She and Rogue looked back to the would-be kidnapper, still knocked out cold nearby the glimmering portal. The facade of Tante Mattie had dissolved, leaving a pink scaly face with a shock of green hair.

"What?! Ed???" Cece gasped. 

Rogue also was shocked, "Ah thought ... ah ... w _ha .. uuhff ..."_ She doubled over suddenly, pressing the babe into Cece's hands as a new contraction hit her.

"Crap, crap, crap ... the bracelet. You have to get it back on. Hold on. We have to get you back in bed." Cece cursed, turning to place Rebecca into the incubator again.

Rogue's vision swam, her face felt flushed and her legs like lead. She sucked in a deep breath and eyed the inhibitor bracelet laying nearby as she stood hunched over the bed. She dutifully clipped it back on her wrist, waiting impatiently for Cecelia. This was getting really old.

Just as Cece turned from the baby back toward Rogue, her eyes grew wide with horror and she screamed, " _LOOK OUT!_ ".

A searing pain shot through Rogue as something razor sharp sliced from the bottom of her ribcage down across her hip and lower back, ripping the neural inhibitor band off her in the process. 

"Argghh!!!" Rogue screamed in pain and swung around instinctively to pummel her unseen attacker, but her punch landed weakly against a chest of matted golden fur as another clawed hand swiped for her face.

Damn it, the bracelet! 

She dropped and rolled evasively missing his claws as the vicious mutant known as Sabretooth hissed a bawdy, maniacal laugh. He turned an evil eye toward Cece and the baby, though Cecelia had put up her defensive shield over them. Then he pounced without warning at Rogue again, claws clearly raking for her pregnant belly.

Her whole body was in agony by this point and a warm liquid was oozing down her right leg, but there would be no quitting. She didn't know the meaning of the word.

Rogue blocked the blow at the price of another deep gash across her arm and rolled away again, this time having the presence of mind to tear the inhibitor bracelet off her wrist. 

When he came at her a third time she was ready. She cocked her arm back and threw a roundhouse punch straight into his jaw, knocking him away. Then she flew up into the air and came down driving both fists into the side of his meaty neck. The lion-man collapsed to the ground for a second and Rogue briefly considered summoning up her new full absorption powers. But she still hadn't learned how to concentrate them on a single individual without touch and she couldn't risk it, especially around the baby. She would have to get close enough to touch him. A fingertip was all she needed.

As Sabretooth got back to his feet with a growl, Rogue's head swam again and her vision blurred at the edges, her ears ringing. She had to finish this and fast. Glowering at him with clenched fists she waited for him to attack, "Sinister send you, Creed?"

Sabretooth gave a low, wheezy chuckle, but no answer as he gathered for another pounce. Rogue was close enough now to notice how unkempt and putrid the villain appeared. Her vision went spotty again and she felt her knees collapsing under her as Sabretooth jumped. She reached out a bare hand to put the attacking villain down, when there was a sudden _BAMF!,_ a magenta flash and a deafening explosion. Then all the world went black around her.


	24. Chapter 24

"Get her to the bed ... hurry." 

"Mein gott ... there's so much blood ..." 

" _Non … no, no, no_ "

"Remy, get back. Let us work."

“Dammit! Find the bracelet. We have to get the baby out NOW."

"Will somebody hold him back? ... Quick, we need to cauterize these wounds."

"It's here!"

"We're losing time! I can't find the heartbeat!"

"Oh my God, what happened?"

"Blood pressure is 80/50. We're losing her!"

"Get me a bag of O negative."

"Logan!? Where the hell have you been."

"We have to put her out."

"No, she needs the healing factor first."

"Why isn't it working?"

"She has to be awake."

" _Chère! Listen to me. Wake up ... I need you to wake up. Rogue_!"

The disembodied voices were swimming around and around, muffled in her head ... buzzing like insects ... trying to rouse her from her sweet, easy complacency. Her ears felt full of cotton and she was tired ... so tired ... her eyes wouldn't ... couldn't open. She just wanted to sleep ... but somewhere in the background a baby kept crying.

" _Don' do dis to me, Rogue ... dammit … you fight! Do you hear me,_ _chère? You wake up and you pull_."

She blinked, trying to obey ... but the light hurt her eyes and the effort seemed too great. She was so, sooo tired.

" _Please, Anna ... for me ...for dem ... find your way back to us. PULL!"_

Rogue reached out with her mind and willed her powers to manifest, to pull a sip from the nearest source she could feel ... a hand that vaguely seemed pressed against her cheek. A tingling, stinging heat started to flow into her. Then it all went black again.


	25. Chapter 25

The next thing she was aware of was the sharp disinfectant smell of bleach mingled with alcohol, and a strong overriding tinge of iron. Rogue reflexively crinkled her nose and blinked.

The lights were not so unbearably bright now. Had someone dimmed them? Her vision cleared slowly as her other senses came vaguely back to her. She was reclined in a hospital bed, propped up on several pillows.

The first thing she noticed was Remy seated nearby. The dark outline of his bodysuit stood out in contrast to a pale panel of curtains that had been wheeled around behind him, his coat was slung over the chair. He wasn't aware of her wakefulness yet and was hunched forward, his hair and face caked with a fine layer of gray dust, clean lines streaked down under his eyes. A sense of dread clutched her stomach. She could count on one hand the number of times she'd seen him cry.

But his eyes weren't sad right now. Instead they were intent, staring down at the tiny pink creature held out before him in his upturned palms. He smoothed the crook of a finger against the babe's rosy cheek and she gave a little mewling squeak, turning her face toward the physical contact to root and grunt. The corner of Remy's mouth turned up despite the exhaustion on his face. That was when his head turned to Rogue and their eyes met. For a millisecond she saw it all on his face, the horror and sorrow.

Then he was moving gracefully to her side, palming the infant against his chest like second nature, as he came to sit on the edge of her bed. He gently curled his free hand under the base of her skull and pressed his forehead to hers. Neither spoke at first. He just breathed her in for several moments before whispering a gentle, “ _Hey_.”

“You’re late.” She murmured back in a drowsy malaise, trying to inject some humor into whatever this situation was.

But he couldn’t be baited into banter right now. “ _I know. I’m_ _so sorry, chère.”_ he whispered, pain seeping through his voice as he kissed her hair. “ _I’m so, so sorry_.”

“Remy, don’t … don’t do that. This is our life. It’s not your fault.” She reached out weakly for him, still disoriented and suddenly for the first time noticed her bandaged arm.

Her eyes traveled around to take in her surroundings. Beyond the cracks between the curtains she could just make out the rest of the large medical bay and that was when she noticed the bright red spatters all over the floor where someone was mopping. Looking closer at Remy, she could see where his cheek was smudged with red and the purple and black of his uniform was stained all over with much deeper, darker splotches of color. It all came flooding back to her and her hand shot suddenly down to her stomach, which she found was no longer hard and round, but soft and tender and deflated.

She looked at Remy with absolute panic, jerking upward. Her body protested with pain, making her wince. “What happened?! Where is he?” she gasped out.

“Take it easy, chère … _shhhh_ … non, don’ try to get up. Y’ only got a bit of healin’ factor before ya passed out again. It's gonna take some time ... He’s okay. Hank is just checkin’ him over.” Remy soothed, pressing her shoulders back into the pillow.  
  
“Just tell me what happened.” she demanded.

“Antarctica … it was some kind of trap. Sinister’s clones were dere. An’ when we finally got here ... well, you know dat part ... he set Sabretooth after you, after de babies. Had some kid on the inside here at de school … he knew, all along … he knew.” Remy lamented, his voice growing rough with emotion. “I … I almost lost you. An’ de baby too ... if-"

She pressed a finger to his lips, changing her mind and stopping him there. "Hush now, sugar. Almost doesn't count for nothin' round here."

He leaned down as she strained upward to meet him in a tender kiss. The baby squawked in Remy’s arm between them, drawing their attention downward.

Remy beamed at the child, bringing her up to his face to kiss her little head, and then handed her over to Rogue gently. "Y'did real good, chère."

“Well … ah can’t take _ALL_ the credit.” she smirked up at him. “Though Ah _WILL_ take most of it.”

“Ha, well ... I hear you went ahead an’ named her already. Dat’s cheating just a bit, don’ cha think?” he raised an eyebrow, favoring her with an accusational grin.

“So what if ah did, Cajun? Ya snooze, ya lose.” she contested back hotly with her vixen-like expression.

“Rebecca, eh? It’s not bad … Kind of a lot for such a lil’ thing though, non? Maybe we jus’ call her Becca fo’ short?” Remy countered, running a few fingers affectionately through the baby’s shock of soft brown and white hair.

Rogue sighed at him, not wanting to let him win this one, but not really energetic enough to argue. She nodded, then remarked thoughtfully, "You were right, y'know. ‘bout keepin’ this whole thing quiet." she looked down at Becca and kissed her head, playing with her little chubby fingers.

"It _didn’t_ matter. He still found out." Remy pointed out, sighing in frustration. "Sometimes feels like I'll never be free of him … Gonna have words with dat boy once he’s up and about. You can count on dat."

Becca, who had been squirming and rooting in Rogue’s arms, started to fuss and scrunch up her little face. Rogue shushed and bounced her lightly, about to ask Remy more details when Cecelia peeped her head in.  
  
"You were supposed to tell me when my patient was awake, Mr. LeBeau." she chided Remy. "How are you feeling, Anna?"  
  
"Ah've been better, but sounds like Ah coulda been a whole lot worse." Rogue answered.  
  
"Remy, would you step out and see Hank really quick? He's just about done checking him over. I'll keep your wife company." Cece asked, favoring the couple with one of her rare smiles.  
  
"Sure. Be right back, beb." Remy gave Rogue a quick peck on the forehead and shimmied out between the curtain panels.  
  
Becca's fussing turned into outright crying and Rogue shot Cece a look of panic as she tried to shush her.  
  
"Looks like this little one is hungry. Here." Cecelia noted, coming over. She pulled down the shoulder of Rogue's gown rather abruptly, and guided the baby to her uncovered breast.  
  
" _Oh ... ummm …_ " Rogue blinked down at the babe as she latched on to nurse. It was an odd sensation, made even stranger by the fact she was sitting half naked in the middle of the medical bay behind a couple of curtains with people shuffling around outside.   
  
Meanwhile, Cecelia unwrapped the bandage on Rogue’s arm, "Much better, though I think that's about as far as Logan's healing factor will carry you. We can help your body do the rest." The slash in her arm had been nearly to the bone, she was sure of it. Now it looked more like a deep scratch that had already sealed back up.

“Logan? Ah don’t even remember seeing him show up.” Rogue noted curiously.

“You were pretty far gone when he popped up. And a good thing he did … it was pretty dicey for a while there, girl. You lost a lot of blood. Remy … well, he had a rough couple of hours.” Cecelia tried to explain delicately. “It nearly came down to you or the baby … anyway … it all worked out. Here, let’s check your stitches." Cece said pushing up Rogue's gown.  
  
Rogue was strangely more afraid to look at the surgical scar than the deep gashes Sabretooth had left in her, but like so many things in life it wasn't as bad as she imagined. A neat line of stitches ran low across her abdomen, just below her pubic bone.

"Looks like these are absorbing already. In a few weeks it will be totally gone." Cece noted. "And the gash across your back looks sealed up too. The good news is all your bleeding has stopped. But you’ll probably still be pretty sore the next week or so though, so take it easy." she resettled Rogue’s clothing and blankets.

Rogue took a long hard look at Cecelia, until the other woman looked self-consciously back at her with scrunched brows and asked, "What?"  
  
"Just ... Ah’ve never really thanked you proper for all this." Rogue replied with soft earnestness.  
  
"Well ... just doing my job. Besides, it was the healing factor that really saved you.” Cece brushed her off gently, never quite able to take a compliment.

"Not just for that. For everything. All these months … you helped me get through some of the hardest days of my life." Rogue insisted. "Thank you."  
  
"Of course, hon. Just glad it all worked out." Cece acknowledged with a small grin.  
  
Realizing that was probably the closest she would get to an acceptance of her gratitude, Rogue nodded and looked back down at Becca, watching the baby feed from her. It was oddly satisfying, knowing she could do this.  
  
Remy poked his head between the curtains. His face now wiped clean, an eyebrow suddenly lifted with interest to find her half-naked from the waist up.  
  
The color rose up in her cheeks, like he had caught her doing something illicit, "This is weird, right?"  
  
He chuckled lightly, stepping fully inside. He had changed into a clean blue Xavier Institute T-shirt and some black sweat pants, neither of which fit quite the right way – the shirt being a little too tight and the pants a little too loose. Against his shoulder he held a little burrito wrapped infant. "I dunno, chère. Seems kinda like what people would call normal, non?" Noting the surprised expression on Rogue's face, he went on: "Hank brought me some a’ Kurt’s clean clothes. Somethin' ‘bout having sanitary conditions an' all dat ... So, ya ready ta meet our son?"  
  
Rogue’s eyes were intent on his bundle.  
  
"Now I got some good news an' some bad news," Remy started gently, making his way over to her. "Good news is, seems like he's no worse for the wear. Took a beating, but hung in dere like a champ."   
  
Rogue held her breath, bracing herself for whatever the bad could be.  
  
"Bad news is ... well … wasn't sure if you were gonna make it for a bit dere an' we couldn't just keep callin' 'im "boy". So I went ahead an' named him." Remy whispered, bringing the babe down to her and nestling him into her free arm.  
  
She studied his little face. He was smaller than his sister, his nose a little more like Remy’s and his hair sparser and more reddish with maybe the slightest hint of a few white strands.   
  
Rogue looked back up at Remy, meeting his eyes as he said, "Dis is Olivier. Olivier Henri."

Remy smiled with a glimmer in his eye, saying softly, "Guess you win, girl … Jus’ don’ be pullin’ a stunt like dat on me again."  
  
She didn’t even try to resist the tears anymore. It was all too much. She let them spill silently down her cheeks.  
  
Remy slid into the bed next to her carefully, wrapping an arm under her shoulders and pulling her into him so he could support the elbow holding Olivier and she could lean her head up under the crook of his neck. He leaned his head onto hers, kissing the white of her hair. "I know … I know." he murmured.  
  
They remained like that for a long while. When Becca dosed off, Remy took her so Rogue could try feeding Olivier. Rogue was feeling drowsy herself, the physical and emotional toll of the day finally starting to overwhelm her and the warmth of Remy next to her and the baby in her arms was soothing.  
  
Cece stopped in, "You both need to get some sleep. It's nearly 2 am. I'm hitting the hay myself. Come on. I'll find you a bed to bring over." She motioned to Remy, yawning.  
  
Remy moved to rise, shifting the baby in his arms and sitting up obediently, but Rogue grabbed on to his shirt sleeve. "Stay with me?" she implored. She was still in some pain and shook up, and the last thing she wanted was to be left in bed alone.  
  
He nodded and leaned over to place Rebecca in the nearby incubator. She squirmed, then settled back to sleep. Olivier had stopped nursing and also dosed off. Remy picked him up ever so carefully and squeezed him in next to his twin sister. Oliver smacked his lips and gave a little whine, but fell back to sleep also.  
  
Then Remy shifted down and over in the hospital bed to get closer to Rogue. She curled gingerly into his chest, achy and cautious about her wounds, but desperate to have his body against hers. He wrapped an arm around her waist as she tucked her head in under his chin.

“Goodnight kids.” Cece called quietly and shut off the lights.


	26. Chapter 26

In the dark, Remy lay awake holding Rogue close, savoring the scent and feel of her, the sound of her light breathing ... knowing how close he had come to losing all of it forever. And despite this small victory, he knew that dark days still lay ahead for them. That there were things she needed to know, but that he couldn’t tell her. And with this knowledge, the here and the now seemed all the more important. How long did they have like this? When would it all go bad again? How could he cheat fate? He held her a little tighter, waiting until her breathing became deep and slow and even. Then he slipped out of bed with enviable deftness, looking back over his shoulder upon his sleeping family as he crept down to the adjoining laboratory.

Remy stalked into the room silently, eyes still sharp in the dark. He surveyed the situation. The kid called Ed was laid out in a bed very much like Rogue's and an IV streamed out from his scaled arm. The only appreciable difference were the handcuffs that attached the passed-out teenager to his bed rail.

Remy reached into his back pocket and pulled out a single card, the Ace of Spades, as he approached with menace in his eyes. This boy would have cost him all he loved most in the world. And for what? He called up a charge, igniting the Spade into a fuchsia glow, and glowered over the kid. Holding the card up under his neck, disgusted and angry, he wanted to do it. It was then that he noticed the way the kid was ticking and the grimace on his unconscious face. Remy’s brow knitted in confusion as he pulled back the card and dropped the charge. 

Somebody coughed behind him.

"Was wonderin' if you'd actually go through with it. Good to see that's a no. Don't think your wife and kids would appreciate seeing ya turn murderer on their behalf." came the gruff voice.

Remy whipped around and growled, "S'funny, comin' from the likes a you."

Logan didn't bother to look up from under the cowboy hat tipped over his face and remained lounged back in his chair at the very darkest corner of the room. "Bub, I've lived enough lives for twenty people. Think I don't know a thing or two about regrets?"

Remy didn't respond to the clearly rhetorical question, but continued to stare at the kid finally muttering, " ... I jus' came here for answers. ... What's wrong wit 'im?" he gestured downward.

"Ha," Logan chuckled. "Maybe you haven't noticed, but that girl o' yours has a pretty nasty right hook. ‘Specially when she's all riled up."

" _Heh_ , don't know what ya talkin' bout, homme." Remy bantered back lightly with mild amusement, still studying the boy. "But dat's not what _dis_ is ... kid's all ... twitchy."

"Seizures," Logan responded, finally having gotten to his feet to join Remy at the bedside. He fingered a few glass vials sitting off to the side on a nearby tray and held one up to Remy. "Beast found these on him. Compound blocks certain mutant powers, dampens them. Boy's a shapeshifter ... guessing you figured that one out already. Only something ain't right with it … 'causes pain. Seems he made a deal with the devil to get free of it. Your old pal, Sinister. Story sound familiar?"

Remy gave a deep sigh, raking his hands through his hair in frustration and turning away. " _Fuck ..."_

" _Yeah_ ... Hank figures kid was sent here ta spy. Few years now. In exchange for this stuff. But it ain't a treatment, kid always was gonna need more. That's what that mess is all about." Logan waved at the tremoring boy. "Comin' down off that crap."

Remy stepped away a pace, fidgeting thoughtfully with the spade in his fingers. It was always more questions, never any answers. Years of spying ... that didn't seem like a personal attack. But why come after the children now?

"You can talk to the kid tomorrow. Along with everyone else. Not gonna get anything out of him tonight anyway." Logan stated flatly. "Sides, don’t you have a family to be gettin' back to? ... Didn't get a chance to tell you congratulations."

Remy's expression finally softened some as he glanced back at this short, stern teammate, " ... didn't get a chance ta tell ya thanks. If you hadn't shown up when you did ..."

Logan clapped a friendly hand on Remy's shoulder. "You and Rogue are family. Just glad it all worked out. Damn good luck those kids called me when they did or I'd probably just be getting back from Harry's."

Remy cocked his head. "Quoi?"

Wolverine grunted in annoyance, "Kitty bawled me out for not charging my phone. Missing that mission earlier. Called me old man. Ha! ... So when them kids called middle of the night, of course the phone was on. Figured that seemed strange and I better get back. Wasn't expecting _THIS_ mess."

"What'd you do wit Sabretooth, anyway?" Remy inquired coolly.

Logan half-snarled, "That sack of meat wasn't Creed. Pitched the carcass back through the portal before it closed. Didn't want anyone gettin' ideas about keeping it as a pet."

"Wait, what you said before ... you said kids called you? What kids? Wha'd dey say?" Remy ran his fingers down the length of his stubbled chin.

Logan grumbled, "Hrrmmm, that little gray girl. The twin. Said her brother had bad feelings about a claw man. That I needed ta come help. Dunno. When I hit the grounds I smelled the blood and then Creed. Went straight downstairs. Didn't get the whole story. You know how it is around here. Boy's a psychic or empath or something."

Remy turned pale, staring at Logan.

"Look, Gumbo. It's been a rough night an' you look like shit. Go. Get some sleep. Take care of your wife and kids. They need you. I'm keeping an eye here. We can do twenty questions some more tomorrow." Logan ordered.


	27. Chapter 27

The next day found a couple of bleary-eyed new parents, having already gotten up with wailing infants once in the early morning hours. 

Remy had barely slipped back in with Rogue and forced himself into restless dreams, when the first small cries roused him. Fortunately, superheroes are no strangers to sleep deprivation, though neither he nor Rogue was exactly brimming with energy after the last several harrowing hours of their lives. Remy had dutifully, mechanically taken over on changing, bringing the babes to Rogue for feeding so she wouldn't have to get up. They happily collapsed back into bed afterward only to be awoken again a few hours later by more of the same.

So when Tante Mattie, the REAL Tante Mattie, called on the weary couple shortly after sunrise, they were more than happy to take her up on her offer to watch the babies so they could get a few more hours of sleep - at least once Rogue was thoroughly convinced Tante was the real deal.

Much as Remy wanted to satisfy his curiosity regarding Logan's mysterious phone call, now wasn't the time. He was beat. And Rogue needed him.

"Morning." Cece peered in on the sleeping couple several more hours later. Rogue was curled up against Remy, her head tucked under his chin. He had her wrapped in both arms. 

Cecelia had to admit there had been twinges of jealousy throughout these many months. Maybe she'd never had a chance with Remy. Maybe she'd always known it was pointless. They were just two lonely people with no one to go to. But he had never put the photo of Rogue away. Maybe it lived in a quiet corner, but it was never actually gone and she had known that meant something. So while she was glad for Remy, it was hard to not resent Rogue on some level. This woman who had hurt her friend seemed at first like she might pick him up just to put him down again at her leisure. But now having now borne witness to their journey of heartache and support and sacrifice, she was glad to have never come between them.

"You two have kind of a big fan club lining up out there. Think you're ready to get up? See some visitors?" Cece hummed cheerily from the other side of the curtain. "Also Hank is probably going to want his lab space back."

"Mrrgghh ... wha ... ???" Rogue mumbled sleepily into Remy's chest. Remy just groaned, refusing to open his eyes.

Tante snickered from the other side of the curtain and winked to Cece as she hollered. "Better get your ass up, boy.”

Remy grumbled. It felt like the day after Mardi Gras, but he forced himself awake. “You ladies are havin’ far too much fun wit dis.”

Rogue yawned and stretched cautiously with a grimace. “Reckon Ah’m done with being in this bed.” She slipped onto her feet carefully and added in disgust, “God, I need a shower … ughhh … and Ah’m _SO_ thirsty.” But a cry brought her up to immediate attention. “Tante, is everythin’ alright?”

“Right as rain, chile. But looks like it’s feedin’ time.” The older woman replied.

“ _Again_?” Rogue asked in astonishment.

“Might need to bottle supplement some. Twins are a lot to keep up with.” Cece noted and Tante nodded her agreement. “How about we move you guys into a room? Might feel a little nicer. You can get cleaned up and changed.”


	28. Chapter 28

The steaming water cascaded over her shoulders as Rogue ran her fingers tentatively along the scar on her abdomen. She could still feel the raised line of puffy flesh where they had cut into her, but it wasn’t so tender anymore. All of her injuries were fading quickly in fact. The X-Men rarely bore any permanent scars, at least not on the exterior. Even her stomach was receding back to something more like its original shape. She felt good … strong … more like herself than she had in ages. Yet there was a part of her that was still very raw. Everything had happened so fast, only now was she able to fully reflect on it all. She had almost died, Olivier had almost died, and Sinister had almost taken Rebecca. He wanted their children. Remy had been right about that. And no doubt he would be back. The very thought made her clench her fists with a rage she had never known. They needed to get to the bottom of this, figure out a plan and soon.

A few small cries from the other room brought her back to reality. She hastily turned off the water and pulled a towel around her naked body. She peered out from the bathroom to check on Remy.

Tante had gone off to grab some lunch, leaving Remy alone with both babies while she was in the shower. Right now, he had a baby under each arm snuggled up against his chest as he hummed a tune she didn’t quite recognize and gazed down at them. Olivier was asleep, but little Becca was staring right back up at him with her big dark eyes. Rogue grinned and padded out into the room, still dripping.

"Gonna be a heartbreaker, dis one. Like her Mama." he kissed Becca on the forehead, as his eyes trained on Rogue.

"Ah think she's smitten with you." Rogue teased as she walked over to the other side of the bed where her suitcase was laid open, flashing him a smirk as she pulled the towel off her body to pat the wet out of her hair. He didn’t say anything, though his eyes didn’t exactly leave her nude skin either, taking in all her new battle scars with a certain disquiet. She rifled through the bag until she found what she was looking for, a buttery yellow button-down tunic with a white flower pattern and some comfy gray leggings to go over some simple cotton undergarments. Remy had managed to change out of the poorly fitted clothes from the previous night and into his own shirt and pants as well. Even the babes were finally dressed in the little outfits Rogue had packed, pink and green of course.

“We need ta talk, chère …” Remy started quietly as she walked over to him.

“Ah know, shug,” she said, scooping Olivier up gently from him and tucking the little boy up under her chin. “He’ll be back won’t he?”

Remy reached out his free hand to run it over the thin material covering her waist, tracing the lines of stitches tenderly over her lower stomach and then up her back like their very existence pained him, “Yeah … but it’s more than dat …” he started.

A knock came at the door.

Rogue looked up and strode over to answer it, wondering where their conversation had been headed. Tante came bustling in, setting down a giant jug of ice water on the end table and a tray of fruit and pastries.

“Here now. Ya need ta stay hydrated." She directed at Rogue. “And dere is an absolute HALLWAY full of people out there waitin’ to see dese lil’ darlings.”

Remy stood from the chair and handed Becca carefully off to Rogue, following Tante back to the door. As she exited, he poked his head out into the hallway.

The space was teeming with familiar faces, all of whom were talking loudly. Laura and Jubilee were chatting in a corner with a box of diapers at their feet, where Gabby sat eavesdropping between them with wide eyes. Bobby was leaned against the wall with an armful of bright yellow daisies and a couple of pink and blue balloons, yawning. Kurt stood nearby him, bottle of champagne in hand, having a deeply serious conversation with Storm. She must have flown right back in from Wakanda, still dressed in a bright white agbada and beaded necklace. Further back Kitty and Illyana were laughing over something, while Bling! stood playing on her cell phone in between a stalwart Bishop with crossed arms and a clearly bored Betsy Braddock checking her watch. And even further back, Sam Guthrie was showing pictures on his phone to Alex Summers and regaling him with some tale. Even Rockslide, Pixie, and Armor were hovering curiously down at the very back of the hall. But they were all there, waiting to visit them.

Remy stood with his mouth agape. At no point had he really considered that this thing between him and Rogue, this huge turning point in their small lives, would hold so much excitement and significance to their X-Men family. After all, plenty of the X-Men were already parents. He and Rogue seemed like an afterthought among the grander mutant family trees. But when he really examined it, this was the first actual birth between two team members that didn't involve time travel, clones, or alternate universes ... well at least not yet. When was the last time any of them had seen an actual mutant baby? Since the X-gene vaccine had become so widespread, spontaneous mutant births had drastically declined. What their children represented to everyone gathered here was more than just family, it was hope for their future.

Storm was the first to spy Remy. He stepped out into the hallway closing the door as she walked over and wrapped him in a joyous embrace. "Congratulations my friend. I am so glad for you both."

"How is Rogue doing, mein freund?" Kurt inquired with concern. "Is she vell?"

Everyone was gathering closer around Remy now and he gave them all a wide smile as he answered Kurt. "Rogue is doin' good. Th' babies too. Dey jus' needed to rest up."

"Oh! Mr. Gambit ummm sir, can you tell us their names?" Gabby piped up, bouncing on her toes enthusiastically.

"Surely, petite." he answered kindly. "Dere names are Rebecca and Olivier."

There were murmurs and "oooo's" and "awwww's".

"And are we actually going to meet these kids any time today or what?" Laura asked with a hint of sarcastic skepticism in her teasing grin.

"Ok, ok. Jus' everyone take it easy. Lemme talk to Rogue. Maybe we can arrange somethin." Remy assuaged them.

As he was absorbing all the well wishes and questions, the small crowd started to split. Jean Grey came walking down the hall.

He wasn't sure how to feel about seeing her at first, knowing what she had known and kept from him all this time. And it wasn't immediately clear why everyone was quietly stepping aside to let her through, until she reached Remy and he noticed the two small children following very closely behind her.

A girl peeped her face around Jean. It was Manon. But it _WASN'T_ Manon. The big round dark eyes were the same only now they were accented with a sparkling emerald green. Her skin and hair were no longer bland hues of gray, but rosy cheeks with a head of light brown and a creamy white crown that ran partially down her plaits. She favored him with a smile that was hopeful and shy.

"Can we talk?" asked Jean kindly. "Rogue too."

"She's ... uhhh ... she's jus' inside." he stuttered out, still massively confused.

"Perfect, can we come in?" Jean asked, ushering the kids forward.

"Yeah ..." Remy managed, opening the door for them.

They shuffled just inside as Remy followed, closing the door judiciously behind him. "Mon amour .... now don' be mad. But we got some visitors." he warned Rogue. "Kinda important ones." he added, studying the children more closely.

Rogue had claimed the chair Remy was in earlier, the sleeping babies in her arms.

"What's going on?" she asked, bewildered by what she was seeing.

Manon was still staring at Remy, biting her lip like she wanted to say something.

"Manon, ya alright, petite?" he started to ask, but she shook her head "no".

"Not Manon ... Becca ..." she whispered. Then questioned, "Papa?"

He nodded slowly and the little girl threw herself into him wrapping her arms around his middle and sobbing. He gracefully kneeled down to her level encircling her with his own arms, still not sure what was happening, but knowing his child in an instant.

Remy looked up at Rogue, who was astonished by the entire exchange. The boy she had met previously as Max was approaching her skittishly, eyes downturned to look at the babies and a shy smile upon his lips. The boy's hair was now a fiery chestnut red with a couple strands of white in his forelock, his skin a pallid tan and eyes exactly the same as his sister with black sclera and green irises.

"Olivier, right? Not Max?" Rogue asked him gently, everything suddenly clicking into place.

He smiled and nodded once, coming closer. He was still looking at the babies with fascination, asking quietly, "They are us?"

"Ah reckon so." Rogue whispered back softly. She looked to Jean.

Remy and Becca were coming over to stand with them, as Jean looked on at the family reunion and explained.

"It was Maxime and Manon who called Logan last night. Max could feel you, Rogue. He knew you were in trouble. His empathetic skills aren't fully developed, but I believe he has a special connection to you. And Manon helped him break into Kitty's office to retrieve the phone number."

Remy squeezed the young girl's shoulder with pride, but Rogue was looking upon the boy with glassy eyes.

"Ah'm so sorry that you had to feel all of that." she told him.

"It's okay, Mama. I ... I just ... I knew you needed help." the boy finally spoke.

Jean looked at Remy and Rogue, "Do you understand what’s happening here?" 

"Ah wouldn't have survived ... Ah wasn't supposed to, was Ah?" Rogue replied hollowly.

"De timeline ... Henry said we couldn't change it." he glanced at Rogue, then back to Jean, "We didn't try to ... But we did it anyway, didn't we?" he asked, running a few fingers thoughtfully through the older Becca's now pigmented locks.

"Yes ..." Jean answered.

"Before ... why did they look different? Have different names?" Rogue asked, confused.

"I've been looking into this for quite a while, actually." Jean finally admitted "But I needed a little help. And we just figured out the truth, after everything happened. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner." She looked from Rogue to Gambit.

"So tell us now." Remy insisted.

"Ok," Jean started, "What we discovered is that sometime after Rogue's death Sinister made another attempt and successfully kidnapped the children while they were still very young. Something happened to you Remy, though we didn't have a chance to determine what. Sinister, going by Doctor Milbury again, renamed the children Manon and Maxime. They were so young that they had no memory of you. We believe he drained them of all their pigmentation during an experiment to invoke their powers at an earlier age or possibly even as a means to help disguise them? We can't be entirely sure. But he altered their appearance and kept them in a secret facility using the Nanny unit technology he stole from Magneto's base. And it wasn't just your children, but dozens of other mutant children too. ... Anyway, Ahab will encounter the twins later on in their adult lives as a strong opponent, capable of stopping his Hounds and implanting memories themselves when they work in unison. He will decide they would make an ideal tool in his war. So he will travel back in time to steal them from Sinister as young children when they would be easier to capture and manipulate."

"And de French? What is dat about?" Remy asked.

"The Nanny unit was programmed to speak it. Sinister's sick little inside joke, I guess. But also his base was seated in the heart of rural China, so the kids wouldn't be easily understood or able to navigate in the event of their escape." Jean explained.

"How did you come to know all dis?" Remy was skeptical.

"As I said, I had to seek some very particular help." Jean answered.

"And now what?" Rogue gasped, shifting the infants in her arms. "What does it mean that they changed? How are we not causing some kind of time paradox?"

"So about that -" Jean began.

A flash of crackling blue energy suddenly enveloped the room. A solitary figure at the center of it all stepped forward as it dissipated. Baby Olivier squeaked and grumbled in response to the disturbance.

"Nathan ... perfect timing." Jean said.

The young Nathan Summers addressed the group, "Sorry I couldn’t come sooner, but I’m not very welcome around here. So we’ll keep this brief. By calling Logan last night and saving Rogue, the kids changed the entire course of their future. Which is a problem. 'Cause the restoration of the original five X-Men to their past is key to the future survival of all mutants."

"An' what?" demanded Remy hotly. "Dey haveta sacrifice _their_ lives, Rogue's life ... for dat future?! Our lives too insignificant ta matter?"

"Just th' opposite actually." Cable stated coolly. "Everything is riding on these kids being ready, being in the right place at the right time. I originally thought they had to be with Sinister to make that happen. That his influence would be key."

"And now?" Rogue asked hopefully.

"Look ... they need to be prepared, trained ... mentally and physically tough. Because Ahab can't be avoided and we all know he's no picnic. They need to play their role in this. But that can be accomplished, can even go better we think ... with Sinister out of the equation." Cable answered, gesturing to Gambit, Rogue, and the kids. "So I leave that up to all of you."

"How long with Ahab?" Remy asked, a hard look in his eye.

"Few weeks, maybe a month." Cable replied.

"No." Rogue gasped, shaking her head.

Remy looked down, pondering.

Becca spoke up. "We can handle it. Right, Ollie?"

Olivier piped up, "You'll teach us how. Prepare us. We already know we can do it." He touched Rogue's arm. "Then we can be together. We won't have to lose you."

"We don't have much time to decide this. Once the time paradox loop completes itself we'll be locked in. If you agree to these terms, I need to take the kids back right now. There’s work to do. And if you hold up your end you'll be there waiting for them in the future. If not ... if you're not up for this ... well ... we start this whole mess over again and it will play out like it would have." Cable stated bluntly.

Becca came to stand at Rogue's other side opposite Olivier. Rogue was looking down at the sleeping babes she held, then looked back up at the kids and Remy before closing her eyes, bowing her head, and giving a single nod. Becca and Olivier placed their heads on her shoulders and an arm around her. Remy put his arms around each of the kid’s shoulders and bowed his head against Rogue's, so that they were all huddled together in a peaceful family tête à tête for a moment.

"We have to go." Cable said.

The kids pulled away from Rogue slowly, wiping their eyes. Rogue held the babies a little tighter blinking back tears as she watched them go. Remy put on his most convincing smile as he guided them by the shoulders over to stand with Nathan.

"When you get there, we'll be waitin' for ya." Remy assured them with a pat, as much for himself as them, and slowly stepped back.

"Bodyslide by 3." Cable commanded before anyone could have second thoughts. And then in a bright blue flash they were gone.

Remy came back over to Rogue to wrap her and the babies up his arms and they finally let go, sobbing silently. It had all been too much.

Jean stood aside awkwardly not wanting to intrude upon their grief, yet feeling compelled to comfort them in some way, understanding them more than most ever could.

"They're amazing, you know. And now they'll have you to guide them. They didn't have that chance before. This isn't goodbye. Not really." she whispered gently. "But they're going to need you to be strong for them, to lean on each other. I'm sorry I couldn't find another way."

"Thank you, Jeannie. We know dis is the best chance we got. An' we're up to it." Remy murmured into Rogue's hair.

"We won't let them down." Rogue agreed quietly


	29. Chapter 29

It was late evening. The last of the visitors had come and gone, having gotten their fill of cooing over the newborns and heaping Rogue and Gambit with gifts and questions. Tante had stopped in to teach Rogue and Remy how give baths and to ensure that everyone was getting properly fed and rested. Cece checked in again on her way out the door. Now Kurt had taken Remy back home to feed the cats and grab a few more supplies.

That left Rogue alone at last with her children. She was starting to feel more confident with them, even daring to try nursing both babies at the same time. She spoke softly over them, "We're gonna show you everythin' ... your Daddy and me ... the whole world. You'll see. He might be a bit of a scoundrel, but he'll never give up on you. You can always count on that. An' Ah'm gonna be there too, 'cause of you …”

They blinked up at her with their large dark eyes. She wondered to herself when the green would start to show through.

A quiet knock came to the door.

"Ah'm kinda busy." Rogue hollered in annoyance.

When the door opened anyway and Betsy Braddock came waltzing in, Rogue exclaimed: "What the actual hell, Elizabeth?!"

But as her teammate shut the door conspiratorially her body shifted to blue skin and Rogue rolled her eyes and settled back into the chair as her children continued to feed.

"Guess I shoulda figured ya jus' couldn't stay away." Rogue groused.

"After that mess with Sinister? My daughter nearly dies and you don't expect me to come?" Mystique questioned haughtily, eyeing the babes.

"Yeah, an' Ah see you conveniently managed to drop by while Remy is gone." Rogue observed.

"Obviously that's not an accident." Mystique sniped, then softened. "I came to apologize. For not understanding sooner what Essex was planning. ... You realize he'll be back? ... you and your thief may have taken down a few of his clones, but he'll always make more."

"Of course we do, Mama." Rogue sighed. "An' we got a whole plan all worked out ... But you know it hasn't even been a whole damn day since Ah gave birth and near bled out, right? Can ya jus' let me enjoy some peace and quiet with my children for five whole goddamn minutes?!" 

Mystique huffed and said nothing, then walked over to the see the babes up close. "Seems like you're taking to motherhood. ... A pity they got his eyes."

"They got _both_ our eyes ... well ... you'll have to wait an' see." Rogue murmured in annoyance, trailing off.

Ignoring her nonsensical muttering, Mystique returned to her probing, "So ... what is your plan?"

Giving up on avoiding the topic, Rogue replied slowly, "Stay here a while, least till Ah'm recovered, then take a lil' sabbatical ... move around, see the world. Go wherever we can find protection, friends and family, some places only we would know ... maybe even go off-world. Whole plan is to keep Sinister off our tracks for a while. You probably won't hear from us."

Mystique frowned.

Rogue went on, "Once the kids are a little older ... we're gonna go after him ... take down his operation once and for all, one piece at a time if we have to." Rogue’s eyes narrowed, "He's haunted us for far too long."

"When the time comes, I'll help you." Mystique promised with sincerity.

"Really? You'd do that?" Rogue asked skeptically. " ... Why?"

"Because ... no one tries to kill my daughter and kidnap my grandchildren and gets away with it." Raven replied coolly. "Well unless it's me."

"That's almost sweet, Mama." Rogue smirked.

Becca had stopped nursing and dozed off at Rogue's breast. Rogue shifted her up to her shoulder to pat her back gently. Mystique's eyes followed the babe. "Did ... did ya want to hold her?" Rogue asked cautiously.

Mystique reached out and Rogue let her carefully lift Becca from her shoulder, cradling the infant in an arm and studying her sleeping form. "I see a lot of you in her," she said running a finger down the baby's ski ramp nose and through her fluff of white hair. Becca blinked her eyes and squirmed until she got a hand loose and up by her face, then settled again. " ... A lot of him too." she added with a crinkled brow.

"Why do you hate him?" Rogue sighed softly.

"... I don't hate him." Raven replied after a long pause. "I just think you could have done better." Then after another breath added, "That said ... I concede ... you could have done a lot worse. I won't pretend he's not devoted."

Rogue smiled. It was about the only nice thing Raven had ever said about Remy. Pressing the chubby, sleepy cheek of Olivier up against her own face and inhaling his sweet baby smell, she noted. "He'll be back soon, ya know. For some strange reason, th' man is nervous 'bout leaving me alone lately.”

"Hmfph, I assumed as much ... it's probably time I go." Mystique answered slowly.

Rogue closed the top of her robe and stood to place Olivier in the crib. Mystique handed Becca back to her so Rogue could lay her down also.

"Take care of yourself, daughter. And these little ones." Mystique laid a hand on her shoulder and favored her with a genuine smile, as she shifted back into Betsy's form. She slipped out the door and then she was gone.


	30. Chapter 30

Unlocking the door quietly, Remy stepped into the dimmed room on silent feet.

Rogue had dozed off at the edge of the bed in nothing but her silky robe, a few feet from where the twins were sleeping soundly in their crib.

He came to stand over the crib a moment. Olivier was making contended sucking sounds in his sleep, dreaming of whatever a day-old baby could know to dream of. It was hard to imagine that in a handful of years these scrawny, pink helpless creatures would be the same courageous children responsible for saving their own mother, kids who held the future of all mutantkind in their small hands. And beyond that, who knew what they would do? A family legacy beyond himself wasn't something Remy had reflected much on.

He looked back to Rogue, her hair was strewn about her, rich coffee and cream curls framing her pallid face. It all rested on the two of them now, the fate of the world on these children they had brought forth without thought or plan. There would be so much to teach them, so much to prepare them for... they couldn't ... wouldn't fail.

Remy stripped out of his shirt and pants and slipped carefully into bed, spooning up behind Rogue. She stirred.

" _Shhhh_. Sorry, chère. Didn't mean ta wake you." he snaked an arm around her waist tenderly, fingers meeting with bare flesh where the robe had come generously undone.

"S'okay," she whispered. "Ah meant ta wait up for you."

"You're still healing, mon coeur. Ya need your rest." he smoothed his palm cautiously over her stomach, where the swell had begun to recede and kissed the crook of her neck softly.

A quiver traveled down her body and she slowly turned over to face into him, pressing her bare skin up against his.

He raised a skeptical eyebrow and she gave a chuckle.

"Don't get any ideas, Cajun. We ain't _there_ yet." she smirked, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Ah jus' -"

He kissed her before she could elaborate, slow and deep, breaking it off just before it could get too heated for comfort.

"I'm a patient man, chère. Sure you figured dat one out by now." he whispered with a grin.

"Hmmm ... maybe." Rogue bantered back lightly, forehead pressed to his.

"So ... where do you wanna go?" Remy posed to her, curling his fingers into her loose tresses. "What's de first stop on our grand world tour?"

Rogue met his eyes, all intense and warm, and ran her fingers along the line of his jaw and the inside of her knee along his hip. " ... Ah want to rock them asleep to th' sound of the ocean. Someplace warm. An' small. Where it can be just us for a while."

"Den Valle Soleada it is, chère. For a few weeks at least." he ran his hand up her bare shoulder under the robe, pressing her closer. "Or ... p'haps th' Stolen Isle. Time ta call in a few favors after all, I t'ink."

“And after that?” she posed.

"Guess we see where de wind blows, eh?" he smirked.

"Kinda feel bad they won't ever have a place ta call home." Rogue murmured softly against his cheek.

"Nawwww ... " he whispered in her ear, holding her firmly in his arms, " _This_ ... this right here. This be home. You an' me, an' the kids ... wherever we're together, dat's home."

The End


End file.
